tradycjafandomcom-20200216-history
Romeo i Julia
WILIAM SZEKSPIR ROMEO I JULIA TRAGEDYA W 5 AKTACH NAKŁAD GEBETHNERA I WOLFFA WARSZAWA--LUBLIN--ŁÓDŹ KRAKÓW--G. GEBETHNER I SPÓŁKA NEW YORK--THE POLISH BOOK IMPORT. CO, INC. KRAKÓW.--DRUK W. L. ANCZYCA I SPÓŁKI 1913 OSOBY: *Eskalus,* książę panujący w Weronie. *Parys,* młody Weroneńczyk, szlachetnego rodu, krewny księcia. *Monteki,* } naczelnicy dwóch domów nieprzyjaznych sobie. *Kapulet,* } *Starzec,* stryjeczny brat Kapuleta. *Romeo,* syn Montekiego. *Merkucio,* krewny księcia, } przyjaciele Romea. *Benwolio,* synowiec Montekiego, } *Tybalt,* krewny Pani Kapulet. *Laurenty,* Ojciec Franciszkanin. *Jan,* brat z tegoż zgromadzenia. *Baltazer,* służący Romea. *Samson,* } słudzy Kapuleta. *Grzegorz,* } *Abraham,* służący Montekiego. *Aptekarz.* *Trzech muzykantów.* *Paź Parysa.* *Piotr.* *Dowódca warty.* *Pani Montekio,* małżonka Montekiego. *Pani Kapulet,* małżonka Kapuleta. *Julia,* córka Kapuletów. *Marta,* mamka Julii. Obywatele weroneńscy, różne osoby płci obojej, liczące się do przyjaciół obu domów, maski, straż wojskowa i inne osoby. Rzecz odbywa się przez większą część sztuki w Weronie, przez część piątego aktu w Mantui. PROLOG Dwa rody, jasne jednako i sławne, Tam, gdzie się rzecz ta rozgrywa, w Weronie, Do nowej zbrodni pchają złości dawne, Pamiąc szlachetną krwią szlachetne dłonie. Z łez tych dwu wrogów wzięło bowiem życie, Pod najstrazliwszą z gwiazd, kochanków dwoje; Po pełnym przygód nieszczęśliwych bycie, Śmierć ich stłumiła rodzicielskie boje. Tej ich miłości przebieg zbyt bolesny, I jak się ojców nienawiść nie zmienia, Aż jązakończy dzieci zgon przedwczesny, Dwugodzinnego treścią przedstawienia, Które otoczcie cierpliwymi względy, Jest w nim co złego, my usuniem błędy... ROMEO I JULIA AKT PIERWSZY. SCENA I. Plac publiczny. _(Wchodzą: Samson i Grzegorz, uzbrojeni w tarcze i miecze)._ *Samson.* Dalipan, Grzegorzu, nie będziem darli pierza. *Grzegorz.* Ma się rozumieć, bobyśmy byli zdziercami. *Samson.* Ale będziemy darli koty, jak z nami zadrą. *Grzegorz.* Kto zechce zadrzeć z nami, będzie musiał zadrżeć. *Samson.* Mam zwyczaj drapać zaraz, jak mię kto rozrucha. *Grzegorz.* Tak, ale nie zaraz zwykłeś się dać rozruchać. *Samson.* Te psy z domu Montekich rozruchać mię mogą bardzo łatwo. *Grzegorz.* Rozruchać się tyle znaczy, co ruszyć się z miejsca; być walecznym, jest to stać nieporuszenie: pojmuję więc, że skutkiem rozruchania się twego będzie — drapnięcie. *Samson.* Te psy z domu Montekich rozruchać mię mogą tylko do stania na miejscu. Będę jak mur dla każdego mężczyzny i dla każdej kobiety z tego domu. *Grzegorz.* To właśnie pokazuje twoją słabą stronę: mur dla nikogo niestraszny i tylko słabi go się trzymają. *Samson.* Prawda, dlatego to kobiety, jako najsłabsze, tulą się zawsze do muru. Ja też odtrącę od muru ludzi Montekich, a kobiety Montekich przyprę do muru. *Grzegorz.* Spór jest tylko między naszymi panami i między nami, ich ludźmi. *Samson.* Mniejsza mi o to: będę nieubłagany. Pobiwszy ludzi, wywrę wściekłość na kobiety: rzeź między nimi sprawię. *Grzegorz.* Rzeź kobiet chcesz przedsiębrać? *Samson.* Nieinaczej: wtłoczę miecz w każdą po kolei. Wiadomo, że się do lwów liczę. *Grzegorz.* Tem lepiej, że się liczysz do zwierząt; bo gdybyś się liczył do ryb, to byłbyś pewnie sztokfiszem. Weźno się za instrument, bo oto nadchodzi dwóch domowników Montekiego. _(Wchodzą: Abraham i Baltazar)._ *Samson.* Mój giwer już dobyty: zaczep ich, ja stanę z tyłu. *Grzegorz.* Gwoli drapania? *Samson.* Nie bój się. *Grzegorz.* Jabym się miał bać z twojej przyczyny? *Samson.* Miejmy prawo za sobą, niech oni zaczną. *Grzegorz.* Marsa im nastawię, przechodząc; niech go sobie, jak chcą, tłómaczą. *Samson.* Nie jak chcą, ale jak śmią. Ja im gębę wykrzywię; hańba im, jeśli to ścierpią. *Abraham.* Skrzywiłeś się na nas, mości panie? *Samson.* Nieinaczej, skrzywiłem się. *Abraham.* Czy na nas się skrzywiłeś, mości panie? *Samson* _(do Grzegorza)._ Będziemyż mieli prawo za sobą, jak powiem: tak jest? *Grzegorz.* Nie. *Samson* _(do Abrahama)._ Nie, mości panie; nie skrzywiłem się na was, tyłko skrzywiłem się tak sobie. *Grzegorz* _(do Abrahama)._ Zaczepki waść szukasz? *Abraham.* Zaczepki? nie. *Samson.* Jeżeli jej szukasz, to jestem na waścine usługi. Mój pan tak dobry, jak i wasz. *Abraham.* Nie lepszy. *Samson.* Niech i tak będzie. _(Benwolio ukazuje się w głębi)._ *Grzegorz* _na stronie do Samsona)._ Powiedz: lepszy. Oto nadchodzi jeden z krewnych mego pana. *Samson.* Nieinaczej; powiedz: lepszy. *Abraham.* Kłamiesz. *Samson.* Dobądźcie mieczów, jeśli macie serca. Grzegorzu, pamiętaj o swoim pchnięciu. _(Biją się)._ *Benwolio.* Odstąpcie, głupcy; schowajcie miecze do pochew! Sami nie wiecie, co robicie. _(Rozdziela ich swoim mieczem)._ _(Wchodzi Tybalt)._ *Tybalt.* Cóż to? krzyżujesz oręż z parobkami? Do mnie, Benwolio! pilnuj swego życia. *Benwolio.* Przywracam tylko pokój. Włóż miecz nazad Albo wraz ze mną rozdziel nim tych ludzi. *Tybalt.* Z gołym orężem pokój? Nienawidzę Tego wyrazu, tak jak nienawidzę Szatana, wszystkich Montekich i ciebie. Broń się, nikczemny tchórzu. _(Walczą)._ _Nadchodzi kilku przyjaciół obu partyi i mieszają się do zwady; wkrótce potem wchodzą mieszczanie z pałkami)._ *Pierwszy obywatel.* Hola! berdyszów! pałek! Dalej po nich! Precz z Montekimi, precz z Kapuletami! _(Wchodzą: Kapulet i pani Kapulet)._ *Kapulet.* Co to za hałas? Podajcie mi długi Mój miecz! hej! *Pani Kapulet.* Raczej kulę: co ci z miecza? *Kapulet.* Miecz, mówię! Stary Monteki nadchodzi I szydnie swoją klingą mi urąga. _(Wchodzą: Monteki i pani Monteki)._ *Monteki.* Ha! nędzny Kapulecie! _(Do żony)._ Puść mię, pani. *Pani Monteki.* Nie puszczę cię na krok, gdy wróg przed tobą. _(Wchodzi Książę z orszakiem)._ *Książę.* Zapamiętali, niesforni poddani, Bezcześciciele bratniej stali! Cóż to, Czy nie słyszycie? Ludzie czy zwierzęta, Co wściekłych swoich gniewów żar gasicie W własnych żył swoich źródle purpurowym: Pod karą tortur, wypuśćcie natychmiast Z zawziętych dłoni tę broń buntowniczą I posłuchajcie tego, co niniejszym Wasz rozjątrzony książę postanawia. Domowe starcia, z marnych słów zrodzone Przez was, Monteki oraz Kapulecie, Trzykroć już spokój miasta zakłóciły, Tak, że poważni wiekiem i zasługą Obywatele werońscy musieli Porzucić swoje wygodne przybory, I w stare dłonie stare ująć miecze, By zardzewiałym ostrzem zardzewiałe Niechęci wasze przecinać. Jeżeli Wzniecicie jeszcze kiedyś waśń podobną, Zamęt pokoju opłacicie życiem. A teraz wszyscy ustąpcie niezwłocznie. Ty, Kapulecie, pójdziesz ze mną razem; Ty zaś, Monteki, przyjdziesz po południu Na ratusz, gdzie ci dokładnie w tym względzie Dalsza ma wola oznajmiona będzie. Jeszcze raz, wzywam wszystkich tu obecnych Pod karą śmierci, aby się rozeszli. _(Książę z orszakiem wychodzi; podobnież Kapulet, pani Kapulet, Tybalt, obywatele i słudzy)._ *Monteki.* Kto wszczął tę nową zwadę? Mów, synowcze, Byłżeś tu wtedy, gdy się to zaczęło? *Benwolio.* Nieprzyjaciela naszego pachołcy I wasi już się bili, kiedym nadszedł; Dobyłem broni, aby ich rozdzielić: Wtem wpadł szalony Tybalt z gołym mieczem, I harde zionąc mi w uszy wyzwanie, Jął się wywijać nim i siec powietrze, Które świszczało tylko, szydząc z marnych Jego zamachów. Gdyśmy tak ze sobą Cięcia i pchnięcia zamieniali, zbiegł się Większy tłum ludzi, z obu stron walczono, Aż książę nadszedł i rozdzielił wszystkich. *Pani Monteki.* Lecz gdzież Romeo? Widziałżeś go dzisiaj? Jakże się cieszę, że nie był w tem starciu. *Benwolio.* Godziną pierwej, nim wspaniałe słońce W złotych się oknach wschodu ukazało, Troski wygnały mię z dala od domu W sykomorowy ów gaj, co się ciągnie Ku południowi od naszego miasta. Tam, już tak rano, syn wasz się przechadzał. Ledwiem go ujrzał, pobiegłem ku niemu; Lecz on, spostrzegłszy mię, skręcił natychmiast, I w najciemniejszej ukrył się gęstwinie. Pociąg ten jego do odosobnienia Mierząc mym własnym, (serce nasze bowiem Jest najczynniejsze, kiedyśmy samotni) Nie przeszkadzałem mu w jego dumaniach I w inną stronę się udałem, chętnie Stroniąc od tego, co rad mnie unikał. *Monteki.* Nieraz o świcie już go tam widziano Łzami poranną mnożącego rosę, A chmury swego oblicza chmurami. Aliści, ledwo na najdalszym wschodzie Wesołe słońce z przed łoża Aurory Zaczęło ściągać cienistą kotarę, On, uciekając od widoku światła, Co tchu zamykał się w swoim pokoju, Zasłaniał okna przed jasnym dnia blaskiem I sztuczną sobie ciemnicę utwarzał. W czarne bezdroże dusza jego zajdzie, Jeśli się na to lekarstwo nie znajdzie. *Benwolio.* Szanowny stryju, znaszże powód tego? *Monteki.* Nie znam i z niego wydobyć nie mogę. *Benwolio.* Wybadywałżeś go jakim sposobem? *Monteki.* Wybadywałem i sam, i przez drugich: Lecz on, jedyny powiernik swych smutków, Tak im jest wierny, tak zamknięty w sobie, Od otwartości wszelkiej tak daleki, Jak pączek kwiatu, co go robak gryzie, Nim światu wonny swój kielich roztoczył I pełność swoją rozwinął przed słońcem. Gdybyśmy mogli dojść tych trosk zarodka, Nie zbrakłoby nam zaradczego środka. _(Romeo ukazuje się w głębi)._ *Benwolio.* Oto nadchodzi. Odstąpcie na stronę: Wyrwę mu z piersi cierpienia tajone. *Monteki.* Obyś w tej sprawie, co nam serce rani, Mógł być szczęśliwszym od nas! Pójdźmy, pani. _(Wychodzą: Monteki i pani Monteki)._ *Benwolio.* Dzień dobry, bracie. *Romeo.* Jeszczeż nie południe? *Benwolio.* Dziewiąta biła dopiero. *Romeo.* Jak nudnie Wloką się chwile! Moiż-to rodzice Tak spiesznie w tamtą zboczyli ulicę? *Benwolio.* Tak jest. Lecz cóż tak chwile twoje dłuży? *Romeo.* Nieposiadanie tego, co je skraca. *Benwolio.* Miłość więc? *Romeo.* Brak jej. *Benwolio.* Jakto? brak miłości? *Romeo.* Brak jej tam, skądbym pragnął wzajemności. *Benwolio.* Niestety! Czemuż, zdając się niebianką, Miłość jest w gruncie tak srogą tyranką? *Romeo.* Niestety! Czemuż z zasłoną na skroni, Miłość na oślep zawsze cel swój goni! Gdzież dziś jeść będziem? Ach! Był tu podobno Jakiś spór? Nie mów mi o nim, wiem wszystko. W grze tu nienawiść wielka, lecz i miłość. O! wy sprzeczności niepojęte dziwa: Szorstka miłości! nienawiści tkliwa! Coś narodzone z niczego! Pieszczoto Odpychająca! Poważna pustoto! Szpetny chaosie wdzięków! Ciężki puchu! Jasna mgło! Zimny żarze! Martwy ruchu! Śnie bez snu! Taką-to w sobie zawiłość, Taką niełączność łączy moja miłość. Czy się nie śmiejesz? *Benwolio.* Nie, płakałbym raczej. *Romeo.* Nad czem, poczciwa duszo? *Benwolio.* Nad uciskiem Poczciwej duszy twojej. *Romeo.* A więc strzała Miłości nawet przez odbitkę działa? Dość mi już ciężył mój smutek, ty jego Brzemię powiększasz przewyżką twojego; Współczucie twoje nad mojem cierpieniem Nie ulgą, ale nowym jest kamieniem Dla mego serca. Miłość, przyjacielu, To dym, co z parą westchnień się unosi; To żar, co w oku szczęśliwego płonie; Morze łez, w którym nieszczęśliwy tonie. Czemże jest więcej? Istnym amalgamem: Żółcią trawiącą i zbawczym balsamem. Bądź zdrów. _(Chce odejść)._ *Benwolio.* Zaczekaj! krzywdębyś mi sprawił, Gdybyś mą przyjaźń z kwitkiem tak zostawił. *Romeo.* Ach! ja nie jestem tu, nie jestem sobą; To nie Romeo, co rozmawia z tobą. *Benwolio.* Kogóż to kochasz? mów. *Romeo.* Przestań mię dręczyć Mamże wraz jęczyć i mówić? *Benwolio.* Nie jęczyć, Tylko mi klucz dać do tego problemu. Kogóż to kochasz? powiedz! *Romeo.* Każ choremu Pisać testament: będzież to wezwanie Dobre dla tego, co jest w tak złym stanie? A więc kobietę kocham. *Benwolio.* Celniem mierzył, Gdym to pomyślał, nimeś mi powierzył. *Romeo.* Biegle celujesz. I ta, którą kocham, Jest piękna. *Benwolio.* W piękny cel trafić najłatwiej. *Romeo.* A właśnieś chybił. Niczem tu kołczany Kupida; ona ma naturę Dyany: Pod twardą zbroją wstydliwości swojéj Grotów miłości wcale się nie boi; Szydzi z nawału zaklęć oblężniczych; Odpiera szturmy spojrzeń napastniczych; Nawet jej złota wszechwładztwo nie zjedna. Bogata w wdzięki, w tem jedynie biedna, Że, kiedy umrze, do grobu z nią zstąpi Całe bogactwo, którego tak skąpi. *Benwolio.* Wiecznież chce sama zostać z swem bogactwem? *Romeo.* Tak jest; i skąpstwo to jest marnotrawstwem, Bo piękność, którą własna srogość strawia, Całą potomność piękności pozbawia. Zbyt ona piękna, zbyt mądra zarazem; Zbyt mądrze piękna: stąd istnym jest głazem. Przysięgła nigdy nie kochać, i dzięki Temu, skazany-m wiecznie cierpieć męki. *Benwolio.* Jest na to rada: przestań myśleć o niej. *Romeo.* Doradźże także, jakimbym sposobem Mógł przestać myśleć. *Benwolio.* Dając oczom wolność Rozpatrywania się w innych pięknościach. *Romeo.* To byłby tylko sposób przywołania Jej cudnych wdzięków tem żywiej na pamięć. Maska, kryjąca lica pięknej damy, Choć czarna, nęci nas, bo przeczuwamy Pod nią zbiór ponęt; ten, co wzrok postradał, Zapomniż kiedy, jaki skarb posiadał? Pokaż mi jaki ideał dziewczęcy, Będzież on dla mnie w istocie czem więcéj, Jak przypomnieniem, że jest piękność inna, 13 Przed którą ta-by uklęknąć powinna. Bądź zdrów: niewczesną podajesz mi radę. *Benwolio.* Najpraktyczniejszą, życie w zastaw kładę. _(Wychodzą.)_ SCENA II. Ulica. _(Wchodzą: Kapulet i Parys, za nimi służący)._ *Kapulet.* Podobną, jak mnie, karą zagrożono I Montekiemu; ależ w wieku naszym Spokojnie siedzieć rzecz nie trudna. *Parys.* Oba Szanownych szczepów jesteście odrośle; Tem-ci żałośniej, że od tyła czasu, Żyjecie w takiem rozdwojeniu z sobą. Co mówisz, panie, na moje zabiegi? *Kapulet.* To samo, co już dawniej powiedziałem: Mojemu dziecku świat jest jeszcze obcy, Ledwie czternastu lat wysnuła przędzę; Parę jej wiosen jeszcze przeżyć trzeba, Nim małżeńskiego zakosztuje chleba. *Parys.* Z młodszych bywały nieraz szczęsne matki. *Kapulet.* Lecz prędko więdną przedwczesne mężatki. Ziemia schłonęła wszystkie me nadzieje, Oprócz tej jednej; ona jest, Parysie, Przyszłą, jedyną moich ziem dziedziczką. Staraj się jednak, skarb sobie jej serce, Chęć ma z jej chęcią nie będzie w rozterce; Jeśli cię przyjmie, głos ojca w tym względzie Jej pozwolenia echem tylko będzie. Daję dziś wieczór, na który niemało Gości sprosiłem; gdyby ci się dało Być jednym więcej, w nader miły sposób Zwiększyłbyś przez to zbiór miłych mi osób. W biednym mym domu, jednocześnie z nocą, Takie dziś gwiazdy ziemskie zamigocą, Że od ich blasku blask niebieskich zblednie. Uciechy, młodym ludziom odpowiednie, Podobne do tych, jakie kwiecień sprawia, Gdy w starym progu zimy się pojawia; Takie uciechy, w całej swojej mocy, Wśród hożych dziewic staną się tej nocy Udziałem twoim w domu Kapuletów. Przyjdź, przejrz i wybierz sobie z tych bukietów Kwiat najpiękniejszy. I mój tam kwiat luby Wejdzie do liczby, choć nie do rachuby. Idźmy. _(Do sługi)._ A wasze obejdź w krąg Weronę, Wynajdź osoby tu wyszczególnione _(oddaje mu papier)._ I powiedz każdej, że mój dom otworem Na ich usługi stanie dziś wieczorem. _(Wychodzą: Kapulet i Parys)._ *Służący.* Mam wynaleźć osoby tu wyszczególnione: to się znaczy, według tego, co tu napisano... A cóż tu napisano? Oto: że szewc ma pilnować łokcia, a krawiec kopyta; rybak pędzla, a malarz więcierza. Jakże wynajdę osoby tu wyszczególnione, kiedy nie mogę wynaleźć środka na wyczytanie tego, co osoba pisząca tu wyszczególniła? Kazano mi jednak; muszę się udać do uczonych. Oto jacyś ichmoście; może mi poradzą. _(Wchodzi Romeo i Benwolio)._ *Benwolio.* Tak, bracie, płomień spędza się płomieniem, Ból dawny nowym leczy się cierpieniem; Kręć się na odwrót, gdy masz zawrót głowy; Klin wyrugujesz, klin wbijając nowy; Zaczerpnij nowej zarazy do łona, A jad dawniejszej niewątpliwie skona. *Romeo.* Liść pokrzywiany wyborny jest na to. *Benwolio.* Na cóż to, proszę? *Romeo.* Na oparzeliznę; Spróbujno tylko. *Benwolio.* Powiedz mi, Romeo, Czyś ty oszalał? *Romeo.* Nie, nie oszalałem, Lecz wpadłem w gorszy stan niż szalonego. W loch się dostałem, jestem pastwą głodu, Chłost i mąk. -- Dobry wieczór, przyjacielu. *Służący.* Nawzajem, panie. Czy umiesz pan czytać? *Romeo.* Niestety! umiem w moim przeznaczeniu Czytać niedolę. *Służący.* Tego się bez książki Można nauczyć; ale ja się pytam, Czy pan pisane rzeczy umie czytać? *Romeo.* Małej mi rzeczy do tego potrzeba, To jest znać tylko język i litery. *Służący.* Słusznie pan mówisz, bądźże zdrów i wesół. _(Chce odejść)._ *Romeo.* Czekajno wasze, umiem czytać. _(Czyta)._ »Sinior Martino, jego małżonka i córki. Hrabia Anzelm ze swemi pięknymi siostrami. Siniora wdowa po Witruwiuszu. Sinior Placentio i jego miłe siostrzenice. Merkucyusz i jego brat Walenty. Mój brat Kapulet z małżonką i córkami. Moja śliczna siostrzenica Rozalina. Liwia, sinior Valentio i nasz kuzyn Tybalt. Lucjusz i nadobna Helena.« Wspaniałe grono! _(Oddaje kartę)._ Gdzież oni przyjść mają? *Służący.* Owdzie. *Romeo.* Gdzie? *Służący.* Do naszego pałacu, na wieczerzę. *Romeo.* Do czyjego pałacu? *Służący.* Mojego pana. *Romeo.* W istocie, powinienem się był przedewszystkim spytać, kto nim jest. *Służący.* Oznajmię to panu bez pytania: moim panem jest możny, bogaty Kapulet; jeżeli panowie nie jesteście z domu Montekich, to was zapraszam do niego na kubek wina. Bądźcie weseli. _(Wychodzi)._ *Benwolio.* Na tym wieczorze Kapuleta będzie Bożyszcze twoje, piękna Rozalina, Obok najpierwszych piękności werońskich. Pójdź tam i okiem bezstronnem porównaj Jej twarz z obliczem tych, które ci wskażę: Wnet nowe bóstwo ślad dawnego zmaże. *Romeo.* Gdyby rzetelny mój wzrok tak fałszywe Miał dać świadectwo, łzy stańcie się żarem! Wy, zalewane wciąż, a jeszcze żywe Przezrocza, spłońcie pod kłamstwa nadmiarem! Zatrzeć jej wdzięki! Nigdy wszechwidzące Równej piękności nie widziało słońce. *Benwolio.* Wielbisz ją, boś ją jedną na oboich Ważył dotychczas szalach oczu swoich; Lecz umieść na tej wadze kryształowéj Obok niej inną, którą ci gotowy Będę dziś wskazać, a ręczę, że owa Nieporównana w kąt się przed tą schowa. *Romeo.* Pójdę tam, ale z obojętnem okiem, Jednej wyłącznie poić się widokiem. _(Wychodzą)._ SCENA III. Pokój w domu Kapuletów. _(Wchodzi pani Kapulet i Marta)._ *Pani Kapulet.* Gdzie moja córka? Idź ją tu przywołać. *Marta.* Na moją cnotę! jużem ją wołała. Julciu! pieszczotko moja! moje złotko! Boże, zmiłuj się! Gdzież ona jest? Julciu! _(Wchodzi Julia)._ *Julia.* Czy mnie kto wołał? *Marta.* Mama. *Julia.* Jestem, pani. Co mi rozkażesz? *Pani Kapulet.* Słuchaj. Odejdź, Marto; Mam z nią sam na sam coś do pomówienia. Marto, pozostań: przychodzi mi na myśl, Że twa obecność może być potrzebna. Julka ma piękny już wiek, wszakże prawda? *Marta.* Ba, mogę wiek jej policzyć na palcach. *Pani Kapulet.* Czternaście ma już lat, jak mi się zdaje. *Marta.* Czternaście moich zębów w zakład stawię, (Chociaż właściwie mam ich tylko cztery) Że jeszcze nie ma. Rychłoż będzie święto Piotra i Pawła? *Pani Kapulet.* Za parę tygodni, Mniej więcej. *Marta.* Mniej czy więcej, czy okrągło, Ale dopiero w wieczór na świętego Piotra i Pawła skończy lat czternaście. Ona z Zuzanką -- Boże zbaw nas grzesznych! -- Były rówieśne. Zuzanka u Boga —- Byłże to anioł! -- ale, jak mówiłam, Julcia dopiero na świętego Piotra I Pawła skończy spełna lat czternaście, Tak, tak; pamiętam dobrze. Mija teraz Rok jedenasty od trzęsienia ziemi; Właśnie od piersi była odsadzona. Z pomiędzy wszystkich dni bożego roku Tego jednego nigdy nie zapomnę. Piołunem sobie wtedy pierś potarłam, Siedząc na słońcu tuż pod gołębnikiem. Państwo byliście tego dnia w Mantui. A co? mam pamięć? Ale, jak mówiłam, Skoro pieszczotka moja na brodawce Poczuła gorycz, trzeba było widzieć, Jak się skrzywiła, szarpnęła od piersi; Gołębnik za mną: skrzyp! a ja co żywo Na równe nogi: hyc! nie myśląc czekać, Aż mi kto każe. Upłynęło odtąd Lat jedenaście. Umiała już wtedy O własnej sile stać, co mówię, biegać, Dyrdać. Dniem pierwej zbiła sobie czoło. Mój mąż -- świeć Panie, jego duszy! -- podniósł Z ziemi niebogę; był to wielki figlarz. _»Plackiem«,_ rzekł, _»padasz teraz, a jak przyjdzie Większy rozumek, to na wznak upadniesz, Nieprawdaż, Julciu?«_ A ten mały łotrzyk, Jak mi Bóg miły! przestał zaraz krzyczeć I odpowiedział: _»tak«_. Chociażbym żyła Tysiąc lat, nigdy tego nie zapomnę. _»Nieprawdaż, Julciu«_ rzekł, _»że padniesz wznak?«_ A mały urwis odpowiedział _»tak«_. *Pani Kapulet.* Dość tego, Marto, skończ już tę historyę, Proszę cię. *Marta.* Dobrze, miłościwa pani. Ale nie mogę wstrzymać się od śmiechu, Kiedy przypomnę sobie, jak to ona Przestała krzyczeć i odpowiedziała: _»Tak«_. Miała jednak guz jak kurze jaje, Siniec porządny i płakała gorzko; Ale gdy mąż mój rzekł: _»plackiem dziś padasz, A jak dorośniesz, to na wznak upadniesz, Nieprawdaż, Julciu?«_ tak i niebożątko Zaraz ucichło i odrzekło: _»tak«_. *Julia.* Ucichnij też i ty, proszę cię, nianiu. *Marta.* Jużem ucichła przecie. Pan Bóg z tobą! Ty jesteś perłą ze wszystkich niemowląt, Jakie karmiłam. Gdybym jeszcze mogła Patrzeć na twoje zamęście!... *Pani Kapulet.* Zamęście! To jest punkt właśnie, o którym chcę mówić. Powiedz mi, Julio, co myślisz i jakie Są chęci twoje we względzie małżeństwa? *Julia.* O tym zaszczycie jeszcze nie myślałam. *Marta.* O tym zaszczycie! Gdybym nie ja była Twą karmicielką, rzekłabym, żeś mądrość Wyssała z mlekiem. *Pani Kapulet.* Myślże o tem teraz. Młodsze od ciebie dziewczęta z szlachetnych Domów w Weronie wcześnie stan zmieniają; Ja sama byłam już matką w tym wieku, W którym tyś jeszcze panną. Krótko mówiąc, Waleczny Parys stara się o ciebie. *Marta.* To mi kawaler! panniuniu, to brylant Taki kawaler: chłopiec gdyby z wosku! *Pani Kapulet.* Nie ma w Weronie równego mu kwiatu. *Marta.* Co to, to prawda: kwiat to, kwiat prawdziwy. *Pani Kapulet.* Cóż, Julio? Będzieszże mogła go kochać? Dziś w wieczór ujrzysz go wśród naszych gości. Wczytaj się w księgę jego lic, na których Pióro piękności wypisało miłość; Przypatrz się jego rysom, jak uroczo, Zgodnie się schodzą z sobą i jednoczą; A co w tej księdze wyda ci się mrocznem, To w jego oczach stanie-ć się widocznem. Do upięknienia tej zaprawdę rzadkiej Edycyi męża brak tylko okładki. Roślina w ziemi, ryba w wodzie żyje; Miło, gdy piękną treść piękny wierzch kryje; I tem wspanialsza, tem więcej jest warta Złota myśl w złotej oprawie zawarta. Tak więc z nim wszystką jego właść posiędziesz I w niczem sama ujmy mieć nie będziesz. *Marta.* Ujmy? Ba, owszem przyrost, boć to przecie Zawżdy z mężczyzną przybywa kobiecie. *Pani Kapulet.* Chceszże go? powiedz krótko, węzłowato. *Julia.* Zobaczę, jeśli patrzenia dość na to; Nie głębiej jednak myślę w tę rzecz wglądać, Jak tobie, pani, podoba się żądać. _(Wchodzi Służący)._ *Służący.* Pani, goście już przybyli; wieczerza zastawiona, czekają na panią, pytają o pannę Julię, przeklinają w kuchni panią Martę -- słowem, niecierpliwość powszechna. Niech panie raczą pośpieszyć. _(Wychodzi)._ *Pani Kapulet.* Pójdź, Julio; w hrabi serce tam dygoce. *Marta.* Idź i po błogich dniach błogie znajdź noce. _(Wychodzą)._ SCENA IV. Ulica. _(Wchodzą: Romeo, Merkucio i Benwolio w towarzystwie pięciu czy sześciu masek. Ludzie z pochodniami i inne osoby)._ *Romeo.* Mamyż przy wejściu z przemową wystąpić, Czy też poprostu wejść? *Benwolio.* Wyszły już z mody Te ceremonie: nie będziemy z sobą Wiedli Kupida z bindą wkoło skroni, Łuk malowany z gontu niosącego I straszącego dziewczęta jak ptaki; Ani też owych prawili oracyi, Mdło za suflerem cedzonych na wstępie. Niech sobie o nas pomyślą, co zechcą; Wejdziem, pokręcim się i znikniem potem. *Romeo.* Kręćcie się, kiedy chcecie, jam do tego Dziś niesposobny. *Merkucio.* Kochany Romeo, Musisz potańczyć także. *Romeo.* Nie, doprawdy. Wy macie lekkie trzewiki, to tańczcie; Mnie ołów serce tłoczy, ledwie mogę Ruszyć się z miejsca. *Merkucio.* Zakochany jesteś; Pożycz strzelistych od Kupida skrzydeł I wznieś się niemi nad poziomą sferę. *Romeo.* Nie mnie, tkniętemu srodze jego strzałą, Strzeliście wzbijać się na jego skrzydłach; Nie mnie się wznosić nad poziom, co, nosząc Brzemię milości, na poziom upadam. *Merkucio.* A gdybyś upadł z nią, ją-byś obrzemił, Tak delikatną rzecz przygniótłbyś srodze. *Romeo.* Nazywasz miłość rzeczą delikatną? Zbyt owszem twarda, szorstka i koląca. *Merkucio.* Twarda li dla cię, bądź i dla niej twardy; Kol ją, gdy kole, a zwalisz ją łatwo. Hola, podajcie mi na twarz pokrowiec! Maskę na maskę! _(wkłada maskę)._ Niechaj sobie teraz Ciekawe oko nicuje mą szpetność! Ta larwa za mnie będzie się rumienić. *Benwolio.* Idźmy, panowie; zadzwońmy, a potem Ostro już tylko polećmy się nogom. *Romeo.* Niech trzpioty łechcą nieczułą posadzkę! Pochodni dla mnie! bom ja dziś skazany, Jak ów pachołek, co świeci swej pani, Stać nieruchomie i martwym być widzem. *Merkucio.* Stój, jak chcesz, byłeś tylko nie stał o to, Co cię tak martwi, a w czem (z całym winnym Uszanowaniem dla twojej miłości) Jak w błocie, widzę, po uszy zagrzązłeś. Nuże, nie palmy świec w dzień. *Romeo.* Palmyż teraz, Bo noc jest. *Merkucio.* Mniemam, panie, że, czas tracąc, Zarówno psujem świece bez potrzeby, Jak w dzień je paląc. Przyjmij tę uwagę, Bo w niej pięć razy więcej jest logiki, Niż w naszych pięciu zmysłach. *Romeo.* Uważamy Za rzecz stosowną pójść tam na ten festyn, Chociaż logiki w tem niema. *Merkucio.* Dlaczego? *Romeo.* Miałem tej nocy marzenie. *Merkucio.* Ja także. *Romeo.* Cóż ci się śniło? *Merkucio.* To, że marzyciele Najczęściej zwykli kłamać. *Romeo.* Przez sen, w łóżku, Gdy w gruncie marzą o rzeczach prawdziwych. *Merkucio.* Snadź się królowa Mab widziała z tobą: Ta, co to babi wieszczkom i w postaci Kobietki, mało co większej niż agat Na wskazującym palcu aldermana, Ciągniona cugiem drobniuchnym atomów, Tuż, tuż śpiącemu przeciąga pod nosem. Szprychy jej wozu z długich nóg pajęczych; Osłona z lśniących skrzydełek szarańczy; Sprzężaj z plecionych nitek pajęczyny; Lejce z wilgotnych księżyca promyków; Bicz z cienkiej żyłki na świerszcza szkielecie; A jej forszpanem mała, szara muszka, Przez pół tak wielka, jak ów krągły owad, Co siedzi w palcu leniwej dziewczyny; Wozem zaś próżny laskowy orzeszek, Dzieło wiewiórki lub majstra robaka, Tych z dawien dawna akredytowanych Stelmachów wieszczek. W takich to przyborach Co noc harcuje po głowach kochanków, Którzy natenczas marzą o miłości; Albo po giętkich kolanach dworaków, Którzy natenczas o ukłonach marzą; Albo po chudych palcach adwokatów, Którym się wtedy roją honorarya; Albo po ustach romansowych damul, Którym się wtedy marzą pocałunki; Często atoli Mab na te ostatnie Zsyła przedwczesne zmarszczki, gdy ich oddech Za bardzo znajdzie cukrem przesycony. Czasem też wjeżdża na nos dworakowi: Wtedy śnią mu się nowe łaski pańskie; Czasem i księdza plebana odwiedzi, Gdy ten spokojnie drzemie i ogonem Dziesięcinnego wieprza w nos go łechce: Wtedy mu nowe śnią się beneficya. Czasem wkłusuje na kark żołnierzowi: Ten wtedy marzy o cięciach i pchnięciach, O szturmach, breszach, o hiszpańskich klingach, O czynach wielkich na paręset sążni; Wtem mu zatrąbi w ucho: nasz bohater Truchleje, zrywa się, klnąc zmawia pacierz I znów zasypia. Taka jest Mab: ona, Ona-to w nocy zlepia grzywy koniom I włos ich gładki w szpetne kudły zbija, Które rozczesać niebezpiecznie; ona Jest ową zmorą, co na wznak leżące Dziewczęta dusi i wcześnie je uczy Dźwigać ciężary, by się z czasem mogły Zawołanemi stać gospodyniami. Ona-to, ona... *Romeo.* Skończ już, skończ, Merkucio! Prawisz o niczem. *Merkucio.* Prawię o marzeniach, Które w istocie niczem innem nie są, Jak wylęgłymi w chorobliwym mózgu Dziećmi fantazyi; ta zaś jest pierwiastku Tak subtelnego właśnie, jak powietrze, Bardziej niestała, niż wiatr, który jużto Mroźną całuje północ, jużto z wstrętem Rzuca ją, dążąc w objęcia południa. *Benwolio.* Coś ten wiatr zawiał, zdaje się, i na nas. Wieczerza stoi, spóźnimy się na nią. *Romeo.* Boję się, czyli nie przyjdziem zawcześnie: Bo moja dusza przeczuwa, że jakieś Nieszczęście, jeszcze wpośród gwiazd wiszące, Złowrogi bieg swój rozpocznie od daty Uciech tej nocy, i kres zamkniętego W mej piersi, zbyt już nieznośnego życia Przyśpieszy jakimś strasznym śmierci ciosem. Lecz niech ten, który ma ster mój w swym ręku, Kieruje moim żaglem! Dalej! Idźmy! _(Wychodzą)._ SCENA V. Sala w domu Kapuletów. _(Wchodzą: muzykanci i słudzy)._ *Pierwszy sługa.* Gdzie Potpan? Czemu nie pomaga sprzątać? Gęsi mu paść, nie służyć. *Drugi sługa.* Tak to, kiedy ważne obowiązki lokaja powierzają ludziom złej maniery; na dyabła się to zdało. *Pierwszy sługa.* Powynoście stołki! usuńcie na bok bufet! Pozbierajcie srebra! Schowajno tam dla mnie, braciszku, kawałek marcepana i szepnij na ucho odźwiernemu, żeby wpuścił Zuzannę Grindston i Nelly; jak mię kochasz. -- Antoni! Potpan! _(Wchodzą dwaj inni słudzy)._ *Trzeci sługa.* Czegoż tam? Co za gwałt? *Pierwszy sługa.* Wołają was, pytają o was, czekają na was, niecierpliwią się na was w wielkiej sali. *Czwarty sługa.* Nie możemy być tu i tam razem. Dalej, chłopcy! pohulajmyż dzisiaj! Kto umie czekać, wszystkiego się doczeka. _(Oddalają się)._ _(Kapulet i inny wchodzą z gośćmi i maskami)._ *Kapulet.* Witaj, cna młodzi! Wolne od nagniotków Damy rachują na waszą ruchawość. Śliczne panienki, któraż z was odmówi Stanąć do tańca? O, takiej wręcz powiem Że ma nagniotki. A co? tom was zażył! Dalej, panowie! I ja kiedyś także Maskę nosiłem i umiałem szeptać W ucho pięknościom jedwabne powieści, Co szły do serca; przeszło to już, przeszło. Nuże, panowie! Grajki, zaczynajcie! Miejsca! rozstąpmy się! dalej, dziewczęta! _(Muzyka gra. Młodzież tańczy.)_ Hej! więcej światła! wynieście te stoły! I zgaście ogień, bo zbyt już gorąco. Siadajże, siadaj, bracie Kapulecie! Dla nas dwóch czasy pląsów już minęły. Jakże to dawno byliśmy obydwaj Po raz ostatni w maskach? *Drugi Kapulet.* Będzie temu Lat ze trzydzieści. *Kapulet.* Co? co! nie tak dawno. Było to, pomnę, na godach Lucencia; Na te Zielone Świątki, da Bóg dożyć, Będzie dwadzieścia pięć lat. *Drugi Kapulet.* Dawniej, dawniej, Wszak już syn jego jest trzydziestoletni. *Kapulet.* Co mi waść prawisz? Przede dwoma laty Syn jego nie był jeszcze pełnoletnim. *Romeo* _(do jednego ze sług)._ Co to za dama, co w tej chwili tańczy Z tym kawalerem? *Sługa.* Nie wiem, jaśnie panie. *Romeo.* Ona zawstydza świec jarzących blaski! Piękność jej wisi u nocnej opaski, Jak drogi klejnot u uszu Etyopa. Nie tknęła ziemi wytworniejsza stopa. Jak śnieżny gołąb wśród kawek, tak ona Świeci wśród swoich towarzyszek grona. Zaraz po tańcu przybliżę się do niéj I dłoń mą uczczę dotknięciem jej dłoni. Kochałżem dotąd? O! zaprzecz, mój wzroku! Boś jeszcze nie znał równego uroku. *Tybalt.* Sądząc po głosie, z Montekich to któryś. Dajno mi rapir, chłopcze. Jak się waży Ten łotr tu wchodzić i kłamaną larwą Szyderczo naszej urągać zabawie? Na krew szlachetną, co mi wzdyma serce, Nie będzie grzechu, jeśli go uśmiercę. *Kapulet.* Tybalcie, co ci to? Czego się zżymasz? *Tybalt.* Ujmy tej, stryju, pewno nie wytrzymasz: Jeden z Montekich, twych śmiertelnych wrogów, Śmie tu znieważać gościnność twych progów. *Kapulet.* Czy to Romeo? *Tybalt.* Tak, ten-to nikczemnik. *Kapulet.* Daj mu waść pokój; nie wychodzi przecie Z granic wytkniętych dobrym wychowaniem; I prawdę mówiąc, cała go Werona Ma za młodzieńca pełnego przymiotów: Nie chciałbym za nic w świecie w moim domu Czynić mu krzywdy. Uspokój się zatem, Miły synowcze, nie zważaj na niego; Taka ma wola; jeśli ją szanujesz, Okaż uprzejmość i spędź precz z oblicza Ten mars niezgodny z weselem tej doby. *Tybalt.* Taki gość w domu nabawia choroby; Nie ścierpię go tu. *Kapulet.* Chcę go mieć cierpianym. Cóż to, zuchwalcze? Mówię, że chcę! Cóż to? Czy ja tu jestem, czy waść jesteś panem? Waść go tu nie chcesz ścierpieć! Boże odpuść! Waść mi chcesz gości porozpędzać? kołki Na łbie mi strugać? przewodzić w mym domu? *Tybalt.* Stryju, to zakał. *Kapulet.* Cicho! burdą jesteś. Z tą porywczością doigrasz się waszmość. Zawsze mi musisz się sprzeciwiać! -- Brawo, Kochana młodzi! -- Urwipołeć z waści! Siedź cicho, albo... -- Hola! więcej światła! -- Ja cię uciszę. Patrz go! -- Żwawo, chłopcy! *Tybalt.* Gniew dobrowolny z flegmą przymuszoną, Na krzyż się schodząc, wstrząsają mi łono. Muszę ustąpić; wkrótce się atoli W gorzką żółć zmieni ta słodycz wbrew woli. _(Oddala się)._ *Romeo* _(do Julii)._ Jeśli dłoń moja, co tę świętość trzyma, Bluźni dotknięciem: zuchwalstwo takowe Odpokutować usta me gotowe Pocałowaniem pobożnem pielgrzyma. *Julia* _(do Romea)._ Mości pielgrzymie, bluźnisz swojej dłoni, Która nie grzeszy zdrożnym dotykaniem; Jestli ujęcie rąk pocałowaniem, Nikt go ze świętych pielgrzymom nie broni. *Romeo* _(jak pierwej)._ Nie mająż święci ust, tak jak pielgrzymi? *Julia* _(jak pierwej)._ Mają ku modłom lub kornej podzięce. *Romeo.* Niechże ich usta czynią to, co ręce; Moje się modlą, przyjm modły ich, przyjmij. *Julia.* Niewzruszonymi pozostają święci, Choć gwoli modłom niewzbronne ich chęci. *Romeo.* Ziść więc cel moich, stojąc niewzruszenie, I z ust swych moim daj wziąć rozgrzeszenie. _(Całuje ją)._ *Julia.* Moje więc teraz obciąża grzech zdjęty. *Romeo.* Z mych ust? O! grzechu, zbyt pełen ponęty! Niechże go nazad rozgrzeszony zdejmie! Pozwól. _(Całuje ją znowu)._ *Julia.* Jak z książki całujesz, pielgrzymie. *Marta.* Panienko, jejmość pani matka prosi. *Romeo.* Któż jest jej matką? *Marta.* Jej matką? Bajbardzo! Nikt inny, jeno pani tego domu; I dobra pani, mądra a cnotliwa. Ja byłam mamką tej, coś z nią pan mówił. Smaczny by kąsek miał, ktoby ją złowił. *Romeo.* Julia Kapulet! O, dolo zbyt sroga! Życie me jest więc w ręku mego wroga. *Benwolio.* Wychodźmy, wieczór dobiega już końca. *Romeo.* Niestety! z wschodem dla mnie zachód słońca. *Kapulet* _(do rozchodzących się gości)._ Ejże, panowie, pozostańcie jeszcze; Mają nam wkrótce dać małą przekąskę. Chcecie koniecznie? Muszę więc ustąpić. Dzięki wam, mili panowie i panie. Dobranoc. Światła! Idźmyż spać. _(Do drugiego Kapuleta)._ Braciszku, Zapóźniliśmy się; idę wypocząć. _(Wychodzą wszyscy, prócz Julii i Marty)._ *Julia.* Czy nie wiesz, nianiu, kto jest ten pan? *Marta.* Ten, tu? To syn starego Tyberya. *Julia.* A tamten, Co właśnie ku drzwiom zmierza. *Marta.* To podobno Młody Petrycy. *Julia.* A ów, tam na prawo, Co nie chciał tańczyć? *Marta.* Nie wiem. *Julia.* Spytaj, proszę, Jak się nazywa. Jeżeli żonaty, Całun mię czeka zamiast ślubnej szaty. *Marta.* Zwie się Romeo, jest z rodu Montekich, Synem waszego największego wroga. *Julia.* Jako obcego zawcześnie ujrzałam! Jako lubego za późno poznałam! Dziwny miłości traf się na mnie iści, Że muszę kochać przedmiot nienawiści. *Marta.* Co to jest? co to takiego? *Julia.* To wiersze, Których mię jeden tancerz dziś nauczył. *Marta.* Pójdź spać, waćpanna. *Głos* _(za sceną)_. Julio! *Marta.* Dalej! dalej! Wołają panny i pusto już w sali. _(Wychodzą)._ CHÓR (Przekład J. Kasprowicza). Dawna namiętność już w całunach leży, W jej miejscu władnie siła żądzy nowéj; Piękną przestała być przy Julii świeżéj Piękność, dla której umrzeć był gotowy. Dziś jest Romeo kochany i kocha, W oczach obojga żar jednaki płonie; Lecz on, w niej wroga przypuszczając, szlocha, A ona miłość z wędki grozy chłonie. On się nie zbliży i przed nią nie złoży Przysiąg serdecznych, uważan za wroga; I jej, choć w łonie namiętność się sroży, Zejścia się z lubym zamkniętą jest droga. Lecz w żądzy siła: po wielkich katuszach Wielką im radość czas zgotuje w duszach. AKT DRUGI. SCENA I. Pusty plac, przytykający do ogrodu Kapuletów. _(Wchodzi Romeo)._ *Romeo.* Mamże iść dalej, gdy tu moje serce? Cofnij się, ziemio, wynajdź sobie centrum! _(Wchodzi na mur i spuszcza się do ogrodu)._ _(Wchodzą Merkucio i Benwolio)._ *Benwolio.* Romeo! bracie! Romeo! *Merkucio.* Ma rozum; Powietrze chłodne, więc dyrnął do łóżka. *Benwolio.* Pobiegł tą drogą i przełazł przez parkan. Wołaj, Merkucio! *Merkucio.* Użyję nań zaklęć: Romeo! gachu! cietrzewiu! wariacie! Ukaż się w lotnej postaci westchnienia, Powiedz choć jeden wiersz, a dość mi będzie; Jęknij: ach! połącz w rym: kochać i szlochać; Szepnij Wenerze jakie piękne słówko; Daj jaki nowy epitet ślepemu Jej synalkowi, co tak celnie strzelał Za owych czasów, gdy król Kofetua W zaloty chodził do córki żebraczej. Nie słucha; ani piśnie, ani trunie; Zdechł robak; musze zakląć go inaczej. Klnę cię na żywe oczy Rozaliny, Na jej wysokie czoło, krasne usta, Wysmukłe nóżki i toczone biodra Z przyległościami, abyś się przed nami W właściwej sobie postaci ukazał. *Benwolio.* Gniewać się będzie, jeśli cię usłyszy. *Merkucio.* Co się ma gniewać? Mógłby się rozgniewać, Gdyby za sprawą mojego zaklęcia W zaczarowane koło jego pani Inny duch wkroczył, i stał tam dopóty, Dopókiby go nie zmogła: to byłby Powód do uraz; moja inwokacya Jest przyjacielską i godziwą razem, Bo wywołuje w imię jego pani Jego jedynie naturalną postać. *Benwolio.* Pójdź! skrył się owdzie pomiędzy drzewami, By się tam zbratał ż tajemniczą nocą: Ślepym w miłości ciemność jest najmilsza. *Merkucio.* Możeż w cel trafić miłość, będąc ślepą? Niechże tam sobie po ciemności maca, Jak dłuo zechce. Dobranoc, Romeo! Idę lecz w mojem łóżku za kotarą, Bo to polowe tu dla mnie za chłodne. Czy idziesz także? *Benwolio.* Idę; próżno szukać Takiego, co być nie chce znalezionym. _(Wychodzą)._ SCENA II. Ogród Kapuletów. _(Wchodzi Romeo)._ *Romeo.* Drwi z blizn, kto nigdy nie doświadczył rany. _Julia ukazuje się w oknie)._ Lecz cicho! Co za blask strzelił tam z okna! Ono jest wschodem, a Julia jest słońcem! Wnijdź cudne słońce, zgładź zazdrosną lunę, Która aż zbladła z gniewu, że ty jesteś Od niej piękniejszą; ukarz ją zaćmieniem Za tę jej zazdrość; zetrzyj ją do reszty! To moja pani, to moja kochanka! O! gdyby mogła wiedzieć, czem jest dla mnie! Przemawia, chociaż nic nie mówi; cóż stąd? Jej oczy mówią, oczom więc odpowiem. Za śmiały jestem; mówią, lecz nie do mnie. Ptaki ocknęłyby się i śpiewały, Myśląc, że to już nie noc, lecz dzień biały. Patrz, jak na dłoni smutnie wsparła liczko! O! gdybym mógł być tylko rękawiczką, Co tę dłoń kryje! *Julia.* Ach! *Romeo.* Cicho! coś mówi. O! mów, mów dalej, uroczy aniele; Bo ty mi w noc tę tak wspaniale świecisz, Dwie najjaśniejsze, najpiękniejsze gwiazdy Z całego nieba, gdzieindziej zajęte, Prosiły oczu jej, aby zastępczo Stały w ich sferach, dopóki nie wrócą. Lecz choćby oczy jej były na niebie, A owe gwiazdy w oprawie jej oczu: Blask jej oblicza zawstydziłby gwiazdy, Wśród eterycznej zabłysły przezroczy, Jak lotny goniec niebios rozwartemu Od podziwienia oku śmiertelników, Które się wlepia w niego, aby patrzeć, Jak on po ciężkich chmurach się przesuwa I po powietrznej żegluje przestrzeni. *Julia.* Romeo! czemuż ty jesteś Romeo! Wyrzecz się swego rodu, rzuć tę nazwę! Lub, jeśli tego nie możesz uczynić, To przysiąż wiernym być mojej miłości, A ja przestanę być z krwi Kapuletów. *Romeo.* Mamże przemówić, czy też słuchać dalej? *Julia.* Nazwa twa tylko jest mi nieprzyjazną, Boś ty w istocie nie Montekim dla mnie. Jestże Monteki choćby tylko ręką, Ramieniem, twarzą, zgoła jakąkolwiek Częścią człowieka? O! weź inną nazwę! Czemże jest nazwa? To, co zowiem różą, Pod inną nazwą równieby pachniało; Tak i Romeo, bez nazwy Romea Przecieżby całą swą wartość zatrzymał. Romeo! porzuć tę nazwę, a w zamian Za to, co nawet cząstką ciebie nie jest, Weź mię, ach! całą! *Romeo.* Biorę cię za słowo: Zwij mię kochankiem, a krzyżmo chrztu tego Sprawi, że odtąd nie będę Romeem. *Julia.* Ktoś ty jest, co się nocą osłaniając, Podchodzisz moją samotność? *Romeo.* Z nazwiska Nie mógłbym tobie powiedzieć, kto jestem: Nazwisko moje jest mi nienawistnem, Bo jest, o! święta, nieprzyjaznem tobie; Zdarłbym je, gdybym miał je napisane. *Julia.* Jeszcze me ucho stu słów nie wypiło Z tych ust, a przecież dźwięk już ich mi znany. Jestżeś Romeo, mów? jestżeś Monteki? *Romeo.* Nie jestem ani jednym, ani drugim, Jednoli z dwojga jest niemiłem tobie. *Julia.* Jakżeś tu przyszedł, powiedz, i dlaczego? Mur jest wysoki i trudny do przejścia, A miejsce zgubne; gdyby cię kto z moich Krewnych tu zastał... *Romeo.* Na skrzydłach miłości Lekko, bezpiecznie mur ten przesadziłem, Bo miłość nie zna żadnych tam i granic; A co potrafi, na to się i waży; Krewni więc twoi nie trwożą mię wcale. *Julia.* Zabiliby cię, gdyby cię ujrzeli. *Romeo.* Ach! więcej groźby leży w oczach twoich, Niż w ich dwudziestu mieczach: patrz łaskawie, A będę silny przeciw ich gniewowi. *Julia.* Na Boga! niech cię oni tu nie ujrzą! *Romeo.* Ciemny płaszcz nocy skryje mię przed nimi. Lecz niech mię znajdą, jeśli ty mię kochasz. Lepszy kres życia skutkiem ich niechęci, Niż przedłużony zgon w braku twych uczuć. *Julia.* Kto ci dopomógł znaleźć to ustronie? *Romeo.* Miłość, co mi go doradziła szukać: Ona mi instynkt, ja jej oczy dałem. Nie jestem sternik, gdybyś jednak była Równie daleko, jak ów brzeg, którego Morze najdalsze podmywa krawędzie, Śmiało po taki klejnotbym popłynął. *Julia.* Gdyby nie ciemność, co mi twarz maskuje, Widziałbyś na niej rozlany rumieniec Po tem, co z ust mych słyszałeś tej nocy. Radabym form się trzymać, rada cofnąć To, co wyrzekłam; ale precz udanie! Czy mię ty kochasz? Wiem, że powiesz: -- tak jest; I jać uwierzę; mimo przysiąg jednak Możesz mię zawieść. Z wiarołomstwa mężczyzn Śmieje się, mówią, Jowisz. O! Romeo! Jeśli mię kochasz, wyrzecz to rzetelnie; Lecz jeśli masz mię za podbój zbyt łatwy, To zmarszczę czoło i przewrotną będę I na miłosne twoje oświadczenia Powiem: -- nie, w innym razie za nic w świecie. Za czuła może jestem, o! Monteki, Stąd możesz sądzić me obejście płochem; Ufaj mi jednak, będę ja wierniejsza Od tych, co bieglej umieją się drożyć. Byłabym ja się była, prawdę mówiąc, Także drożyła, gdybyś był tajnego Głosu miłości mojej nie podchwycił. Nie wiń mię przeto, ani też przypisuj Płochości tego wylania mych uczuć, Które zdradziła noc ciemna. *Romeo.* O! Julio, Przysięgam na ten księżyc, co wspaniale Powleka srebrem tamtych drzew wierzchołki... *Julia.* O! nie przysięgaj na księżyc, bo księżyc Co tydzień zmienia kształt swej pięknej tarczy; I miłość twoja po takiej przysiędze Mogłaby również zmienną się okazać. *Romeo.* Na cóż mam przysiądz? *Julia.* Nie przysięgaj wcale; Lub wreszcie przysiąż na samego siebie: Na ten uroczy przedmiot mych uwielbień, To ci uwierzę. *Romeo.* Jeśli szczera miłość Mojego serca... *Julia.* Daj pokój przysięgom. Lubo się cieszę z twojej obecności, Te nocne śluby nie cieszą mnie jakoś: Za nagłe one są, za nierozważne, Podobne niby do blasku, co znika, Nim człowiek zdąży powiedzieć: -- błysnęło. Dobranoc, luby! Oby nam ten wonny Miłości pączek przyniósł kwiat niepłonny! Bądź zdrów! i zaśnij z tak błogim spokojem, Jaki, z twej łaski, czuję w sercu mojem. *Romeo.* Także mam odejść niezaspokojony? *Julia.* Jakiegoż więcej chcesz zaspokojenia? *Romeo.* Zamiany twoich zapewnień za moje. *Julia.* Jużem ci dała je, nimeś zażądał; Radabym jednak one mieć na powrót. *Romeo.* Chciałażbyś cofnąć je? Dlaczego? luba! *Julia.* Ażebym mogła oddać ci je znowu. A przecież jest to żądanie zbyteczne, Bo moja miłość równie jest głęboka, Jak morze, równie jak ono bez końca; Im więcej ci jej udzielam, tem więcej Czuję jej w sercu. _(Słychać w pokojach głos Marty)._ Wołają mię. -- Zaraz. Bądź zdrów, kochanku drogi! -- Zaraz, zaraz. -- Najmilszy, pomnij być stałym! -- Zaczekaj, Zaczekaj trochę, powrócę za chwilę. _(Wychodzi)._ *Romeo.* Błogosławiona, o! błogosławiona Po dwakroć nocy! Ale czy to wszystko, Dziejąc się w nocy, nie jest marą tylko? Coś tak lubego możeż być istotnem? *Julia* _(ukazując się znowu)._ Jeszcze słów parę, a potem dobranoc, Drogi Romeo! jeśli twoja skłonność Jest prawą, twoim zamiarem małżeństwo, To mię uwiadom jutro przez osobę, Którą do ciebie przyślę, gdzie i kiedy Zechcesz dopełnić obrzędu; a wtedy Całą mą przyszłość u nóg twoich złożę I w świat za tobą pójdę w imię Boże. *Marta* _(za sceną)._ Panienko! *Julia.* Idę. -- Lecz jeśli mię zwodzisz, To cię zaklinam... *Marta* _(za sceną)._ Julciu! *Julia.* Zaraz idę. -- Jeśli mię zwodzisz, o! to cię zaklinam, Skończ te zabiegi i zostaw mię żalom. -- Jutro więc przyślę. *Romeo.* Jak pragnę zbawienia... *Julia.* Po tysiąc razy dobranoc. _(Odchodzi)._ *Romeo.* Po tysiąc Razy niedobra tam, gdzie ty nie świecisz. Jak żak, gdy rzuca książkę, tak kochanek Do celu swego pospiesza wesoły; A gdy nadejdzie z kochanką rozstanek, Wlecze się smutnie, jak ów żak do szkoły. _(Odchodzi)._ *Julia* _(ukazuje się znowu)._ Pst! pst! Romeo! O, gdybym mieć mogła Głos sokolnika, by tego maiża Nazad przywołać! Przymus jest ochrypły, Nie może głośno mówić; gdyby nie to, Wstrząsłabym góry, gdzie się echo kryje, I głosbym jego zrobiła chrapliwszym, Niż mój, od rozbrzmień imienia Romeo! *Romeo.* Moja to dusza dzwoni imię moje, Jak srebrny dźwięk ma nocą głos kochanki! I jestże słodsza muzyka na świecie? *Julia.* Romeo! *Romeo.* Luba! *Julia.* O której godzinie Jutro mam przysłać? *Romeo.* O dziewiątej. *Julia.* Dobrze. Dwudziestoletni to termin. Nie pomnę, Pocom tu ciebie znowu przywołała. *Romeo.* Pozwól mi czekać, aż sobie przypomnisz. *Julia.* Zapomnę znowu, po co czekasz, pomnąc O twojej tylko lubej obecności. *Romeo.* A ja wciąż czekać będę, abyś ciągle Zapominała, sam zapominając, Że mam gdzie inny dom jak tutaj. *Julia.* Wkrótce Dnieć będzie: radabym, żebyś już odszedł; Nie dalej jednak, jak ów biedny ptaszek, Co go swawolne dziecko z rąk wypuszcza, I wnet zazdroszcząc mu krótkiej wolności, Jak niewolnika trzymanego w więzach, Jedwabnym sznurkiem przyciąga napowrót. *Romeo.* Chciałbym być biednym ptaszkiem w twoich ręku. *Julia.* O! jabym zbytkiem pieszczot cię zabiła. Dobranoc, luby! jeszcze raz dobranoc! Takam w życzeniach niepohamowana, Żeby dobranoc wołała do rana. _(Odchodzi)._ *Romeo.* Sen na twe oczy, pokój w pierś niech spłynie; Obym był nimi w tej błogiej godzinie! Spieszę do ojca Laurentego celi, On mi pomocy i rady udzieli. _(Wychodzi)._ SCENA III. Cela Ojca Laurentego. _(Wchodzi Ojciec Laurenty z koszykiem w ręku)._ *O. Laurenty.* Szary poranek spędza mrok ponury, Pasami światła znacząc wschodnie mury, I noc się na bok chyli jak pijana Z dróg dnia ubitych stopami Tytana. Nim oko słońca pełnym blaskiem strzeli, Rosę wypije i świat rozweseli, Muszę uzbierać w ten koszyk z sitowia Roślin tak zbawczych jak zgubnych dla zdrowia. Ziemia jest matką natury i grobem, Grzebie i życia obdziela zasobem. I mnóstwo dzieci jej łona widzimy Ciągnących pokarm z jej piersi rodziméj; Niejedno w skutkach swoich wyśmienite, Każde do czegoś, wszystko rozmaite. O! moc to pełna cudów, co się mieści W sokach ziół, krzewów, w martwej kruszców treści! Bo niema rzeczy tak podłych na ziemi, Aby nie mogły stać się przydatnemi; Ni tak przydatnych, aby, miasto służyć, Nie zaszkodziły pod wpływem nadużyć. Wszakże i cnota może zajść w bezdroże, A błąd się czynem uszlachetnić może. W mdłym kwiatku, w ziółku jednym i tem samem Ma nieraz miejsce jad wespół z balsamem, Co zmysły razi, i to co im sprzyja, Bo jego zapach rzeźwi, smak zabija. Podobnie sprzeczna i w człowieku gości Dwójca pierwiastków: dobroci i złości; A kędy górę gorsza weźmie strona, Tam śmierć przychodzi i roślina kona. _(Wchodzi Romeo)._ *Romeo.* Dzień dobry, ojcze mój! *O. Laurenty.* _Benedicite!_ Cóż to za ranny głos tak mnie pozdrawia! Młody mój synu, zły to znak, kto łoże Próżne zostawia o tak wczesnej porze. Troska odbywa straż w oczach starego, A sen tych mija, których troski strzegą; Ale gdzie czerstwa, wolna od kłopotów Młódź głowę złoży, sen zawżdy przyjść gotów. To więc tak ranne twe przybycie zdradza Jakiś niepokój, któremu snu władza Ulec musiała. Czy tylko się kładłeś? Możeś do łóżka i nie zajrzał? *Romeo.* Zgadłeś; Błożej niż w łóżku przeszły mi godziny. *O. Laurenty.* Grzeszniku, pewnieś był u Rozaliny. *Romeo.* U Rozaliny? Nie, ojcze; to imię W pamięci mojej wiecznym snem już drzymie. *O. Laurenty.* Brawo, mój synu! Lecz gdzieżeś to bywał? *Romeo.* Zaraz ci powiem: próżnobyś zgadywał; Byłem na balu w domu mego wroga, Gdziem został ranny, lecz zbójczyni sroga Czuje cios wzajem przeze mnie zadany, Tak, że na nasze zobopólne rany Święty wpływ tylko twej, ojcze, opieki Poradzić zdoła i dać zbawcze leki. Po chrześcijańsku, jak widzisz, przemawiam, Skoro się nawet za mym wrogiem wstawiam. *O. Laurenty.* Mów jaśniej, synu; zagadkowa spowiedź Dwuznaczną także znajduje odpowiedź. *Romeo.* Dowiedz się zatem, że anioł kobieta, Którąm ukochał, jest z krwi Kapuleta. Jego to dziecko i nadzieja cała; Jak ja ją, tak mnie ona ukochała. I do jedności, która nas już splata, Brakuje tylko, byś nas ty dla świata Stułą zjednoczył. Gdzie, o jakiej dobie Zejdziem się skrycie i przysięgniem sobie, Powiem ci, idąc, czcigodny kapłanie; Błagam cię tylko, niech się to dziś stanie. *O. Laurenty.* Święty Franciszku! Cóż to za przemiana! Toż Rozalina, owa ukochana, Niczym już dla cię? Miłość więc młodzieży W oczach jedynie, a nie w sercu leży? Jezus! Marya! Ileż to solanki Ściekło z twych oczu dla owej kochanki! I nadaremnie, bowiem twe zapały Wciąż zalewane, wciąż się powiększały. Jeszcze twych westchnień nie rozwiał Fawoni; Jeszcze twój dawny jęk w uszach mi dzwoni, I na twych licach, bladością pokrytych, Widoczny jeszcze ślad łez nieobmytych, Wszystko, coś cierpiał z miłosnej przyczyny, Cierpiałeś tylko gwoli Rozaliny. A teraz! nie dziw, gdy mdła płeć upadnie, Kiedy miężczyźni szwankują tak snadnie. *Romeo.* Gdym kochał tamtą, takżeś nie pochwalał. *O. Laurenty.* Nie, żeś ją kochał, lecz żeś za nią szalał. *Romeo.* Pogrześć tę miłość kazałeś. *O. Laurenty.* Nie w grobie: By tę pochować, a inną wziąć sobie. *Romeo.* Nie łaj mię, proszę; ta, co mi dziś luba, Miłość mą płaci miłością Cheruba; Z tamtą inaczej było. *O. Laurenty.* Bo odgadła, Że w rzeczach serca nie znasz abecadła, Tylko z rutyny czytasz. Pójdź, wietrzniku; Do sankcyi tego nowego wybryku Jeden i jeden tylko wzgląd mię skłania: To jest, że może z tego zawiązania Wyniknie węzeł, który wasze rody Zawistne złączy w piękny łańcuch zgody. *Romeo.* O! prędzej! pilno mi! *O. Laurenty.* _Festina lente!_ Zdradne są kroki za spiesznie podjęte. _(Wychodzą)._ SCENA IV. Ulica. _(Wchodzą: Merkucio i Benwolio)._ *Merkucio.* Gdzież u dyabła ugrzązł Romeo! Czy był tej nocy w domu? *Benwolio.* Nie w domu swego ojca przynajmniej; mówiłem z jego służącym. *Merkucio.* Ta blada sekutnica Rozalina Na waryata go wnet wykieruje. *Benwolio.* Tybalt, starego Kapuleta krewny, Pisał do niego list. *Merkucio.* Z wyzwaniem, ręczę. *Benwolio.* Romeo mu odpowie. *Merkucio.* Każdy człowiek Piśmienny może na list odpowiedzieć. *Benwolio.* On mu odpowie odpowiednio. *Merkucio.* Biedny Romeo! już trup z niego! Zakłuty czarnemi oczyma białogłowy; przestrzelony na wskroś uszu romansową piosnką; ugodzony w sam rdzeń serca postrzałem ślepego malca łucznika; potrafiż on Tybaltowi stawić czoło? *Benwolio.* A cóż to takiego Tybalt? *Merkucio.* Coś więcej, niż książę kotów; możesz mi wierzyć! Nieustraszony rębacz, bije się jak z nut, zna czas, odległość i miarę; pauzuje w sam raz jak potrzeba: raz, dwa, a trzy to już w pierś. Żaden jedwabny guzik nie wykręci mu się od śmierci. Duelista to, duelista pierwszej klasy. Owe nieśmiertelne _passado!_ Owe _punto reverso!_ Owe _ha!_ *Benwolio.* Co takiego? *Merkucio.* Niech kaci porwą to plemię śmiesznych, sepleniących, przesadnych fantastyków, z ich nowokutymi terminami! Nie jestże to rzecz opłakana, że nas i obsiadły te zagraniczne muchy, te modne sroki, te _pardonnez-moi_, którym tak bardzo idzie o nową formę, że nawet na starej ławce wygodnie siedzieć nie mogą; te bąki, co bąkają: _bon! bon!_ _(Wchodzi Romeo)._ *Benwolio.* Oto Romeo, nasz Romeo idzie. *Merkucio.* Bez mlecza, jak śledź suszony. O! człowieku! 38 jakżeś się w rybę przedzierzgnął! Teraz go rymy Petrarki rozczulają. Laura naprzeciw jego bóstwa jest prostą pomywaczką, lubo tamta miała kochanka, co ją opiewał; Dydona flądrą; Kleopatra cyganką; Helena i Hero szurgotami i otłukami; Thisbe kopciuchem, lub czymś podobnym, ale zawsze nie dystyngowanem. _Bon-jour, signor_ Romeo! Oto masz francuskie pozdrowienie na cześć twoich francuskich pantalonów. Pięknie nas zażyłeś tej nocy. *Romeo.* Dzień dobry wam, moi drodzy. Jakżeto was zażyłem? *Merkucio.* Pokazałeś nam odwrotną stronę medalu, odwrotną stronę swego medalu. *Romeo.* To się znaczy, żem wam zdezerterował. Wybacz, kochany Merkucio; miałem pilny interes, a w takim przypadku człowiek może zgrzeszyć na polu uprzejmości. *Merkucio.* To się znaczy, że w takim przypadku człowiek mógł być zniewolony zgiąć kolana. *Romeo.* Ma się rozumieć -- z uprzejmości. *Merkucio.* Bardzoś zgrabnie trafił w sedno. *Romeo.* A ty bardzoś zgrabnie to wyłożył. *Merkucio.* Ja bo jestem kwiatem uprzejmości. *Romeo.* Jeżeliś ty kwiatem, to moje trzewiki są w kwitnącym stanie. *Merkucio.* Brawo! pielęgnuj mi ten dowcip, ażeby, skoro ci się do reszty zedrze podeszwa u trzewików, twój dowcip mógł tam po prostu figurować. *Romeo.* O! godny zdartej podeszwy dowcipie! O! figuro pełna prostoty, z powodu swego prostactwa! *Merkucio.* Na pomoc, Benwolio! moje koncepta dech tracą. *Romeo.* Pejczą je i ostrogą! pejczą je i ostrogą, inaczej nazwę je hetkami. *Merkucio.* Jeżeli twój dowcip poluje na dzikie gęsi, to kapituluję; bo on ma więcej kwalifikacyi ku temu, niż wszystkie moje umysłowe władze. Czy ja ci się zdaję na to, żebym miał z gęsiami do czynienia? *Romeo.* Tyś mi się nigdy na nic nie zdał, wyjąwszy, kiedy miałem do czynienia z gęsiami. *Merkucio.* Za ten koncept ugryzę cię w ucho. *Romeo.* Chyba udziobiesz! *Merkucio.* Twój dowcip jest gorzką konfiturą, dyabelnie ostrym sosem. *Romeo.* Stosownym do gęsi. *Merkucio.* To koncept z koźlej skórki, której cal da się rozciągnać tak, że nim opaszesz całą głowę. *Romeo.* Rozciągnę go do wyrazu _głowę_, który połączywszy z _gęsią_, będziesz miał gęsią głowę. *Merkucio.* Nie jestże to lepiej, niż jęczeć z miłości? Teraz to co innego; teraz mi jesteś towarzyskim, jesteś Romeem, jesteś tem, czem jesteś; miłość zaś jest podobna do owego gapia, co się szwenda, wywiesiwszy język, szukając dziury, gdzieby mógł palec wścibić. *Romeo.* Stój! Stój! *Merkucio.* Chcesz, aby się mój dowcip zastanowił w samym środku weny? *Romeo.* Z obawy, abyś tej weny zbyt nie rozszerzył. *Merkucio.* Mylisz się, właśnie byłem bliski ją ścieśnić, bo jużem był doszedł do jej dna i nie miałem zamiaru dłużej wyczerpywać materyi. *Romeo.* Patrzcie, co za dziwadła! _(Wchodzi Marta z Piotrem)._ *Merkucio.* Żagiel! żagiel! żagiel! *Benwolio.* Dwa, dwa: spodnie i spódnica. *Marta.* Piotrze. *Piotr.* Słucham. *Marta.* Piotrze, gdzie mój wachlarz? *Merkucio.* Proszę cię, mój Piotrze, zakryj wachlarzem twarz jejmości, bo z dwojga tego jej wachlarz jest piękniejszy. *Marta.* Życzę panom dnia dobrego. *Merkucio.* Życzymy ci dobrego południa, piękna signoro. *Marta.* Czy to już południe? *Merkucio.* Nieinaczej; bo nieczysta ręka wskazówki na kompasie trzyma już południe za ogon. *Marta.* Chryste Panie! Cóż to za człowiek z waćpana? *Romeo.* Człowiek, którego Pan Bóg skazał na zepsucie. *Marta.* Dobrześ pan powiedział, na poczciwość! Nie wie też czasem który z panów, gdziebym mogła znaleźć młodego Romea? *Romeo.* Ja wiem czasem, ale młodego Romea znajdziesz waćpani starszym, niż był, kiedyś go szukać zaczęła. Jestem najmłodszy z tych, co noszą to imię w braku gorszego. *Marta.* Ach, to dobrze! *Merkucio.* Możeż być dobrym to, co jest gorszem? *Marta.* Jeżeli waćpan nim jesteś, to radabym z nim pomówić sam na sam. *Benwolio.* Zaprosi go na jakiś wieczorynek. *Merkucio.* Pośredniczka to Wenery. Huź, ha! *Romeo.* Cóż to, czyś kota upatrzył? *Merkucio.* Kotlinę, panie, nie kota; i to w starym piecu, nie w polu. Bodaj to kotlina, Gdzie siedzi kocina: Ta nie osmali... Lecz zmykaj, chudzino, Przed taką kotliną, Gdzie dyabeł pali! Romeo, czy będziesz u ojca na obiedzie? My tam idziemy. *Romeo.* Pośpieszę za wami. *Merkucio.* Do widzenia, starożytna damo; damo, damo, damo! _(Wychodzą: Merkucio i Benwolio)._ *Marta.* Tak, tak, do widzenia! Co to za infamis, proszę pana, co się tak poważył rozpuścić cugle swemu grubiaństwu? *Romeo.* Jest to panicz zakochany w swym języku, zdolny wypowiedzieć więcej w ciągu jednej minuty, niż milczeć przez cały miesiąc. *Marta.* Jeżeli on na mnie co powiedział, dam ja mu, chociażby był zuchwalszy, niż jest, i miał ze sobą dwudziestu sobie podobnych drabów; a jeżeli mi ujdzie, to znajdę takich, co to potrafią. A, hultaj! czy to ja jestem jego kochanicą, jego poniewieradłem! _(Do Piotra)._ I ty tu stałeś także i mogłeś ścierpieć, żeby mnie lada gbur używał wedle upodobania za przedmiot swych bezwstydnych żartów? *Piotr.* Nie widziałem jeszcze, żeby kto używał jejmości wedle upodobania; gdybym był to widział, byłbym był pewnie zaraz giwer wydobył, ręczę za to. Umiem się najeżyć tak dobrze, jak kto inny, kiedy mam sposobność po temu i prawo za sobą. *Marta.* Dla Boga! tak jestem rozdrażniona, że się wszystko we mnie trzęsie. A, hultaj! Otóż, proszę pana, tak jak powiedziałam, młoda moja pani kazała mi się wywiedzieć o panu; co mi kazała powiedzieć, to sobie zachowuję; ale przedewszystkim oświadczam panu, że jeżelibyś ją osadził na koszu, jak to mówią, bo panienka, o której mówię, jest młodą, i dlatego, gdybyś ją pan wywiódł w pole, byłoby to tak ciężkim psikusem, jaki tylko młodej panience można wyrządzić. *Romeo.* Pozdrów ją waćpani ode mnie, i powiedz, że jej daję _rendez-vous_... *Marta.* Poczciwości! oświadczę jej to, oświadczę. Niebożę, nie posiędzie się z radości. *Romeo.* Co jej waćpani chcesz oświadczyć? Nie wiesz, co mówić miałem. *Marta.* Oświadczę jej, że pan dajesz randewu; co jest, jeżeli się nie mylę, ofiarą godną prawdziwego szlachcica. *Romeo.* Powiedz jej, aby, pod pozorem spowiedzi, przyszła za parę godzin do celi Ojca Laurentego: tam ślub weźmiemy. Oto masz waćpani za swoje trudy. *Marta.* Nie, panie; ani fenika. *Romeo.* No, no, bez ceremonii. *Marta.* Za parę godzin więc; dobrze, nie zaniedba się stawić. *Romeo.* Waćpani staniesz za murem klasztornym, Tam ci mój człowiek przyniesie drabinkę Z sznurków skręconą, która mi w noc późną Do szczytu mego szczęścia wstęp ułatwi. Bądź zdrowa! Wierność twa znajdzie nagrodę. Poleć mię swojej młodej pani. *Marta.* Niech wam Bóg błogosławi! Ale, ale... *Romeo.* Cóż mi waćpani jeszcze powiesz? *Marta.* Czy człowiek pański dobry do sekretu? Bo gdzie się skrycie prowadzą układy, Tam dwóch już, mówią, za wiele do rady. *Romeo.* Ręczę za niego: jest to wierność sama. *Marta.* A więc wszystko dobrze. Co też to za miłe stworzenie ta moja panienka! Co to nie wyprawiało, jak było małem! Chryste Panie! Ale, ale, jest tu na mieście jeden pan, niejaki Parys: ten ma na nią dyabli apetyt; ale ona, poczciwina, wolałaby patrzeć na bazyliszka, niż na niego. Przekomarzam się z nią nieraz i mówię, że ten Parys, to wcale przystojny mężczyzna; wtedy ona, powiadam panu, za każdym razem aż blednie, zupełnie tak jak ponsowa chusta na słońcu. Proszę też pana, czy rozmaryn i Romeo nie zaczyna się od takiej samej litery? *Romeo.* Nieinaczej: jedno i drugie od R. *Marta.* Tak i mnie się zdawało, tylko Romeo inne ma zakończenie. Co też ona o tem prawi, to jest o rozmarynie i o panu: radabym, żebyś pan to słyszał. *Romeo.* Poleć jej służby moje. _(Wychodzi)._ *Marta.* Uczynię to, uczynię po tysiąc razy. -- Piotrze! *Piotr.* Jestem. *Marta.* Piotrze, naści mój wachlarz i idź przodem. _(Wychodzą)._ SCENA V. Ogród Kapuletów. _(Wchodzi Julia)._ *Julia.* Dziewiąta biła, kiedym ją posłała; Przyrzekła wrócić się za pół godziny. Nie znalazła go może? Nie, to nie to. Słabe ma nogi. Heroldem miłości Powinnaby być myśl, która o dziesięć Razy mknie prędzej, niż promienie słońca, Kiedy z pochyłych wzgórków cień spędzają. Niedarmo lotne gołębie są w cugach Bóstwa miłości i niedarmo Kupid Ma skrzydła z wiatrem idące w zawody. Już teraz słońce jest w samej połowie Dzisiejszej drogi swojej; od dziewiątej Aż do dwunastej trzy już upłynęły Długie godziny, a jeszcze jej niema. Gdyby krew miała młodą i uczucia, Jak piłka byłaby chyżą i lekką, I słowa moje do mego kochanka, A jego do mnie, w lot-by ją popchnęły; Lecz starzy wcześnie są jakby nieżywi; Jak ołów ciężcy, zimni, więc leniwi. _(Wchodzą Marta i Piotr)._ Ha! otóż idzie. I cóż, złota nianiu? Czyś się widziała z nim? Każ odejść słudze. *Marta.* Idź, stań za progiem, Piotrze. _(Wychodzi Piotr)._ *Julia.* Mów, droga, luba nianiu! Ależ przebóg! Czemu tak smutno wyglądasz? Chociażbyś Złe wieści miała, powiedz je wesoło; Jeśli zaś dobre przynosisz, ta mina Fałszywy miesza ton do ich muzyki. *Marta.* Tchu nie mam, pozwól mi trochę odpocząć; Ach! moje kości! To był harc nielada! *Julia.* Weź moje kości, a daj mi wieść swoją. Mówże, mów prędzej, mów, nianiuniu droga. *Marta.* Co za gwałt! Folguj dla Boga, choć chwilkę, Czyliż nie widzisz, że ledwie oddycham? *Julia.* Ledwie oddychasz, kiedy masz dość tchnienia Do powiedzenia, że ledwie oddychasz? To tłómaczenie się twoje jest dłuższe Od wieści, której zwłokę nim tłómaczysz; Maszli wieść dobrą czy złą? niech przynajmniej Tego się dowiem, poczekam, na resztę; Tylko mi powiedz: czy jest złą, czy dobrą? *Marta.* Tak, tak, pięknyś panna wybór zrobiła! pannie właśnie męża wybierać. Romeo! żal się Boże! Co mi to za gagatek! Ma wprawdzie twarz gładszą, niż niejeden, ale oczy, niech się wszystkie inne schowają; co się zaś tyczy rąk i nóg, i całej budowy, chociaż o tem niema co wspominać, przyznać trzeba, że nieporównane. Nie jest to wprawdzie galant całą gębą, ale słodziuchny jak baranek. No, no, dziewczyno! Bóg pomagaj! A czy jedliście już obiad? *Julia.* Nie. Ale o tem wszystkiem już wiedziałam. Cóż o małżeństwie naszym mówił? powiedz. *Marta.* Ach! jak mnie głowa boli! tak w niej łupie, Jakby się miała w kawałki rozlecieć. A krzyż! krzyż! biedny krzyż! niechaj waćpannie Bóg nie pamięta, żeś mię posyłała, Aby mi przez ten kurs śmierci przyśpieszyć. *Julia.* Doprawdy, przykro mi, że jesteś słabą. Nianiu, nianiuniu, nianiunieczko droga, Powiedz mi, co ci mówił mój kochanek? *Marta.* Mówił, jak dobrze wychowany młodzian, Grzeczny, stateczny, a przytem, upewniam, Pełen zacności. Gdzie waćpanny matka? *Julia.* Gdzie moja matka? Gdzież ma być? jest w domu. Co też nie pleciesz, nianiu: mój kochanek _Mówił, jak dobrze wychowany młodzian, Gdzie moja matka?_ *Marta.* O, mój miły Jezu! Takżeś mi Aśćka w ukropie kąpana! I takąż to jest maść na moje kości? Bądźże na przyszłość sama sobie posłem. *Julia.* O męki! Co ci powiedział Romeo? *Marta.* Masz pozwoleństwo iść dziś do spowiedzi? *Julia.* Mam je. *Marta.* Śpiesz więc do celi Ojca Laurentego; Tam znajdziesz kogoś, co-ć pojmie za żonę. Jak ci jagódki pokraśniały! Czekaj! Zaraz je w szkarłat zmienię inną wieścią: Idź do kościoła, ja tymczasem pójdę Przynieść drabinkę, po której twój ptaszek Ma się do gniazdka wśliznąć, jak się ściemni. Jak tragarz, muszę być ci ku pomocy; Ty za to ciężar dźwigać będziesz w nocy; Idź; trza mi zjeść co po takim zmachaniu. *Julia.* Idę raj posiąść. Adieu, złota nianiu. _(Wychodzą)._ SCENA VI. Cela Ojca Laurentego. _(Ojciec Laurenty i Romeo)._ *O. Laurenty.* Oby ten święty akt był miły niebu, I przyszłość smutkiem nas nie ukarała. I zbytkiem smaku zabija apetyt. Miarkuj więc miłość twoją: zbyt skwapliwy Tak samo spóźnia się, jak zbyt leniwy. _(Wchodzi Julia)._ Otóż i panna młoda. Mech najcieńszy Nie ugiąłby się pod tak lekką stopą. Kochankom mogłyby do jazdy służyć Owe słoneczne pyłki, co igrają Latem w powietrzu; tak lekką jest marność. *Romeo.* Amen! lecz choćby przyszedł nawał smutku, Nie przeciwważyłby on tej radości, Jaką mię darzy jedna przy niej chwila. Złącz tylko nasze dłonie świętym węzłem; Niech go śmierć potem przetnie, kiedy zechce: Dość, że wprzód będę mógł ją nazwać moją. *O. Laurenty.* Gwałtownych uciech i koniec gwałtowny: Są one nakształt prochu zatlonego, Co, wystrzeliwszy, gaśnie. Miód jest słodki, Lecz słodkość jego graniczy z ckliwością *Julia.* Czcigodny spowiedniku, bądź pozdrowion. *O. Laurenty.* Romeo, córko, podziękuje tobie Za nas obydwu. *Julia.* Pozdrawiam go również, By dzięki jego zbytnimi nie były. *Romeo.* O! Julio, jeśli miara twej radości Równa się mojej, a dar jej skreślenia Większy od mego: to osłódź twym tchnieniem Powietrze, i niech muzyka ust twoich Objawi obraz szczęścia, jakie spływa Na nas oboje w tem błogim spotkaniu. *Julia.* Czucie bogatsze w osnowę niż w słowa, Pyszni się z swojej wartości, nie z ozdób; Żebracy tylko rachują swe mienie. Mojej miłości skarb jest tak niezmierny, Że i pół sumy tej nie zdołam zliczyć. *O. Laurenty.* Pójdźcie, załatwim rzecz w krótkich wyrazach, Nie wprzód będziecie sobie zostawieni, Aż was sakrament z dwojga w jedno zmieni. _(Wychodzą)._ AKT TRZECI. SCENA I. Plac publiczny. _(Wchodzą: Benwolio, Merkucio, paź i słudzy)._ *Benwolio.* Oddalmy się stąd, proszę cię, Merkucio. Dzień dziś gorący, Kapuleci krążą; Jak ich zdybiemy, nie unikniem zajścia, Bo w tak gorące dni krew nie jest lodem. *Merkucio.* Podobnyś do owego burdy, co, wchodząc do winiarni rzuca szpadę i mówi: _Daj Boże, abym cię nie potrzebował!_ a po wypróżnieniu drugiego kubka dobywa jej na dobywacza korków bez najmniejszej w świecie potrzeby. *Benwolio.* Masz mię za takiego burdę? *Merkucio.* Mam cię za tak wielkiego zawadiakę, jakiemu chyba równy jest we Włoszech; bardziej zaiste skłonnego do breweryi, niż do brewiarza. *Benwolio.* Cóż dalej? *Merkucio.* Gdybyśmy mieli dwóch takich, tobyśmy wkrótce nie mieli żadnego, bo jeden-by drugiego zagryzł. Tyś gotów człowieka napastować za to, że ma w brodzie jeden włos mniej lub więcej od ciebie. Tyś gotów napastować człowieka za to, że piwo pije, bo w tem upatrzysz przytyk do swoich piwnych oczu, chociaż żadne inne oko, jak piwne, nie upatrzyłoby w tem przytyku. W twojej głowie tak się lęgną swary, jak bekasy w ługu, toś też nieraz za to beknął i głowę ci zmyto bez ługu. Pobiłeś raz człowieka za to, że kaszlnął na ulicy i przebudził przez to twego psa, który się wysypiał przed domem. Nie napastowałżeś raz krawca za to, że wdział na siebie nowy kaftan w dzień powszedni? kogoś innego za to, że miał stare wstążki u nowych trzewików? I ty mię chcesz moralizować za kłótliwość? *Benwolio.* Gdybym był tak skory do kłótni, jak ty jesteś, niktby mi życia na pięć kwadransów nie zaręczył. *Merkucio.* Życie twoje przeszłoby zatem bez zaręczyn. _(Wchodzi Tybalt z poplecznikami swymi)._ *Benwolio.* Patrz, oto idą Kapuleci. *Merkucio.* Zamknij oczy! Co mi do tego! *Tybalt* _(do swoich)._ Pójdźcie tu, bo chcę z nimi się rozmówić. _(Do tamtych)._ Mości panowie, słowo. *Merkucio.* Słowo tylko? I samo słowo? Połącz je z czemś drugiem, Z pchnięciem naprzykład. *Tybalt.* Znajdziesz mię ku temu Gotowym, panie, jeśli dasz okazyę. *Merkucio.* Sam ją wziąć możesz bez mego dawania. *Tybalt.* Pan jesteś w dobrej harmonii z Romeem? *Merkucio.* W harmonii? Maszli nas za muzykusów! Jeśli tak, to się nie spodziewaj słyszeć Czego innego, jedno dysonanse. Oto mój smyczek: zaraz ci on gotów Zagrać do tańca. Patrzaj go! w harmonii! *Benwolio.* Jesteśmy w miejscu publicznym, panowie; Albo usuńcie się gdzie na ustronie, Albo też zimną krwią połóżcie tamę Tej kłótni. Wszystkich oczy w nas wlepione. *Merkucio.* Oczy są na to, ażeby patrzały; Niech robią swoje, a my róbmy swoje. _(Wchodzi Romeo)._ *Tybalt.* Z panem nic nie mam do mówienia. Oto Nadchodzi właśnie ten, którego szukam. *Merkucio.* Jeżeli szukasz guza, mogę ręczyć, Że się z nim spotkasz. *Tybalt.* Romeo, nienawiść Moja do ciebie nie może się zdobyć Na lepszy wyraz jak ten: -- jesteś podły. *Romeo.* Tybalcie, powód do kochania ciebie, Jaki mam, tłumi gniew słusznie wzbudzony Taką przemową. Nie jestem ja podły; Bądź więc zdrów, widzę, że mię nie znasz. *Tybalt.* Smyku, Nie zatrzesz takim tłumaczeniem obelg Mi uczynionych: stań więc i wyjm szpadę. *Romeo.* Klnę się, żem nigdy obelg ci nie czynił; Sprzyjam ci owszem bardziej, niżeś zdolny Pomyśleć o tem, nie znając powodu. Uspokój się więc, zacny Kapulecie, Którego imię milsze mi, niż moje. *Merkucio.* Spokojna, nędzna, niegodna submisyo! _A la stoccata_ wnet jej kres położy. _(Dobywa szpady)._ Pójdź tu, Tybalcie, pójdź tu, dusiszczurze! *Tybalt.* Czego ten człowiek chce ode mnie? *Merkucio.* Niczego, mój ty kocikrólu, chcę ci wziąć tylko jedno życie z pomiędzy dziewięciu, jakie masz, abym się niem trochę popieścił; a za nowym spotkaniem uskubnąć ci i tamte ośm jedno po drugiem. Dalej! wyciągnij za uszy szpadę z powijaka, inaczej moja gwiźnie ci koło uszu, nim wyciągniesz swoją. *Tybalt.* Służę Waćpanu. _(Dobywa szpady)._ *Romeo.* Merkucio, schowaj szpadę, jak mię kochasz. *Merkucio.* Pokażno swoje _passado_. _(Biją się)._ *Romeo.* Benwolio, Rozdziel ich! Wstydźcie się, mości panowiel Wybaczcie sobie. Tybalcie! Merkucio! Książę wyraźnie zabronił podobnych Starć na ulicach. Merkucio! Tybalcie! _(Tybalt odchodzi ze swoimi)._ *Merkucio.* Zranił mię. Kaduk zabierz wasze domy! Nie wybrnę z tego. Czy odszedł ten hultaj I nie oberwał nic? *Benwolio.* Jestżeś raniony? *Merkucio.* Tak, tak, draśniętym trochę, ale rdzennie. Gdzie mój paź? Chłopcze, biegnij po chirurga. _(Wychodzi paź)._ *Romeo.* Zbierz męstwo, rana nie musi być wielka. *Merkucio.* Zapewne, nie tak głęboka, jak studnia, Ani szeroka tak, jak drzwi kościelne, Ale wystarcza w sam raz, ręczę za to. Znajdziesz mię jutro spokojnym, jak trusia. Już się dla tego świata na nic nie zdam. Bierz licho wasze domy! Żeby taki Pies, szczur, kot na śmierć zadrapał człowieka! Taki cap, taki warchoł, taki ciura, Co się bić umie jak z arytmetyki! Po kiego czorta ci się było mieszać Między nas! Zranił mię pod bokiem twoim. *Romeo.* Chciałem, Bóg widzi, jak najlepiej. *Merkucio.* Benwolio, pomóż mi wejść gdzie do domu. Słabnę. Bierz licho oba wasze domy! One mię dały na strawę robakom: Będę nią i to wnet. Kaduk was zabierz! _(Wychodzą Merkucio i Benwolio)._ *Romeo.* Ten dzielny człowiek, bliski krewny księcia, I mój najlepszy przyjaciel, śmiertelny Poniósł cios za mnie; moją dobrą sławę Tybalt znieważył; Tybalt, który niema Godziny jeszcze, jak został mym krewnym. O, Julio! wdzięki twe mię zniewieściły I z hartu zwykłej wyzuły mię siły. _(Benwolio powraca)._ *Benwolio.* Romeo, Romeo, Merkucio skonał! Mężny duch jego uleciał wysoko, Gardząc przedwcześnie swą ziemską powłoką. *Romeo.* Dzień ten fatalny, więcej takich wróży; Gdy się raz zacznie złe, zwykle trwa dłużej. _(Tybalt powraca)._ *Benwolio.* Oto szalony Tybalt wraca znowu. *Romeo.* On żyw! zwycięzca! a Merkucio trupem! Precz pobłażliwa teraz łagodności! Płomiennooka furyo, ty mną kieruj! Tybalcie, odbierz nazad swoje _podły_; Zwracam ci, co mi dałeś! Duch Merkucia Wznosi się ponad naszemi głowami, Dopominając się za swoją twojej. Ty lub ja, albo oba musim legnąć. *Tybalt.* Nikczemny chłystku, tyś mu tu był druhem, Bądźże i owdzie. *Romeo.* To się tym rozstrzygnie. _(Walczą. Tybalt pada)._ *Benwolio.* Romeo, uchodź, oddal się, uciekaj! Rozruch się wszczyna i Tybalt nie żyje. Nie stój jak wryty; jeśli cię schwytają, Książę cię na śmierć skaże; chroń się zatem! *Romeo.* Jestem igraszką losu! *Benwolio.* Prędzej! prędzej! _(Romeo wychodzi)._ _(Wchodzą obywatele i t. d.)._ *Pierwszy obywatel.* Gdzie on? Gdzie uszedł zabójca Merkucia? Zabójca Tybalt w którą uszedł stronę? *Benwolio.* Tybalt tu leży. *Pierwszy obywatel.* Za mną, mości panie; W imieniu księcia każę-ć być posłusznym. _(Wchodzą: książę z orszakiem, Monteki i Kapulet z małżonkami swymi i inne osoby). *Książę.* Gdzie są nikczemni sprawcy tej rozterki? *Benwolio.* Dostojny książę, ja mogę objaśnić Cały bieg tego nieszczęsnego starcia: Oto tu leży, przez Romea zgładzon, Zabójca twego krewnego, Merkucia. *Pani Kapulet.* Tybalt! mój krewny! syn mojego brata! Boże! tak marnie zgładzony ze świata! O mości książę, błagam twej opieki, Niech za krew naszą odda krew Monteki. *Książę.* Benwolio, powiedz, kto ten spór zapalił? *Benwolio.* Tybalt, którego Romeo powalił. Romeo darmo przekładał, jak próżną Była ta kłótnia, przypominał zakaz Waszej Książęcej Mości, ale wszystkie Te przedstawienia, uczynione grzecznie, Spokojnym głosem, nawet w korny sposób, Nie mogły wpłynąć na zawzięty umysł Tybalta. Zamiast skłonić się do zgody, Zwraca morderczą stal w Merkucia piersi, Który, podobnież uniesiony, ostrze Odpiera ostrzem i, uszedłszy śmierci, Śle ją nawzajem Tybaltowi: ale Bez skutku, dzięki zręczności tamtego. Romeo woła: _»Hola! przyjaciele! Stójcie! odstąpcie!«_ i ramieniem szybszem Od słów rozdziela skrzyżowane klingi, Wpadając między nich; lecz w tejże chwili Cios wymierzony z boku przez Tybalta Przeciął Merkucia życie. Tybalt zniknął; Wkrótce atoli ukazał się znowu, Kiedy Romeo już był zemstą zawrzał. Starli się w okamgnieniu, i nim szpadę Wyjąć zdołałem, by wstrzymać tę zwadę, Już mężny Tybalt poległ, wskroś przeszyty Z ręki Romea, a Romeo uszedł. Tak się rzecz miała: jeżelim się minął Z prawdą bodajem ciężką śmiercią zginął. *Pani Kapulet.* On jest Montekich krewnym, przywiązanie Czyni go kłamcą, nie wierz mu, o panie! Ich tu przynajmniej ze dwudziestu było; Dwudziestu przeciw jednemu walczyło. Sprawiedliwości, panie! Kto śmierć zadał, Słuszna, by śmiercią za to odpowiadał. *Książę.* Tybalt ją zadał wprzód Merkuciuszowi, Romeo jemu; któż słusznie odpowie? *Monteki.* Nie mój syn, panie; o, nie wyrzecz tego! On był Merkucia najlepszym kolegą I przyjacielem; w tem jedynie zgrzeszył, Że Tybaltowi nieprawnie przyśpieszył Rygoru prawa. *Książę.* I za ten-to błąd Banitujemy go na zawsze stąd. Z bliska mię wasze dotknęły niesnaski, Skoro mój własny dom cierpi z ich łaski Ale ja takie znajdę środki na nie, Że wam spór każdy obmierzłym się stanie, Wszelkie wykręty na nic się nie zdadzą: Ni łzy, ni prośby winnym nie poradzą, 51 Uprzedzam! Niechaj Romeo ucieka, Bo gdy schwytany będzie, śmierć go czeka. Każcie stąd zabrać te zwłoki. Łaskawość Zbrodnią jest, kiedy oszczędza nieprawość. _(Wychodzą)._ SCENA II. Pokój w domu Kapuletów. (Julia sama). *Julia.* Pędźcie, ognistokopyte rumaki. Ku państwom Feba; oby nowy jaki Faeton dodał wam bodźca i rączéj Pognał was owdzie, gdzie się szlak dnia kończy! Wierna kochankom nocy, spuść zasłonę, By się wznieść mogły oczy w dzień spuszczone, I w te objęcia niedostrzeżonego Sprowadź, ach! sprowadź mi Romea mego! Miłości świeci pod twą czarną krepą Jej własna piękność, a jeśli jest ślepą, Tem stosowniejszy mrok dla niej. O nocy! Cicha matrono, w ciemnej twej karocy Przybądź i naucz mię niemym wyrazem, Jak się to traci i wygrywa razem Wśród gry niewinnej dwojga serc dziewiczych; Skryj w płaszcza twego zwojach tajemniczych Krew, co mi do lic bije z głębi łona; Aż nieświadoma miłość ośmielona Za skromność weźmie czyn swej świadomości. Przyjdź, ciemna nocy! Przyjdź, mój dniu w ciemności! To twój blask, o mój luby, jaśnieć będzie Na skrzydłach nocy, jak pióro łabędzie Na grzbiecie kruka. Wstąp, o, wstąp w te progi! Daj mi Romea, a po jego zgonie Rozsyp go w gwiazdki! A niebo zapłonie Tak, że się cały świat w tobie zakocha, I czci odmówi słońcu. Ach, jam sobie Kupiła piękny przybytek miłości, A w posiadanie jego wejść nie mogę; Nabytą jestem także, a nabywca Jeszcze mię nie ma! Dzień ten ml nieznośny, Jak noc, co święto jakowe poprzedza, Niecierpliwemu dziecku, które nowe Dostało szaty, a nie może zaraz W nie się przystroić. A! niania kochana _(Wchodzi Marta z drabinką sznurową w ręku)._ Niesie mi wieści o nim, a kto tylko Wymawia imię Romea, ten boski Ma dar wymowy. Cóż tam, moja nianiu? Co to masz? Czy to ta drabinka, którą Romeo przynieść kazał? *Marta.* Tak, drabinka! _(Rzuca ją)._ *Julia.* Dlaboga! czego załamujesz ręce? *Marta.* Ach! on nie żyje, nie żyje! nie żyje! Biada nam! biada nam! wszystko stracone! On zginął! on nie żyje! on zabity! *Julia.* Możeż być niebo tak okrutnem? *Marta.* Niebo Nie jest okrutnem, lecz Romeo; on to, On jest okrutnym. O Romeo! któżby Się był spodziewał! Romeo! Romeo! *Julia.* Cóżeś za szatan, że tak mię udręczasz? Taki głos w piekle-by tylko brzmieć winien. Czyliż Romeo odjął sobie życie? Powiedz: _tak!_ a te trzy litery gorszy Jad będą miały, niż wzrok bazyliszka. Jeżeli takie _tak_ istnieje, Julia Istnieć nie będzie; zawrą się na zawsze Te usta, które to _tak_ wywołały. Zginąłli, powiedz: _tak_, jeżeli nie -- _nie_; W krótkich wyrazach zbaw albo mnie zabij. *Marta.* Widziałam ranę na me własne oczy. Boże, zmiłuj się nad nim, tu, tu oto, Tu w samym środku mężnej jego piersi. Straszny trup! straszny trup! blady, jak popiół; Cały zbroczony, cały krwią zbryzgany, Zgęstłą krwią: ażem wzdrygnęła się, patrząc. *Julia.* O pęknij, serce! pęknij w tym przeskoku Z bogactw do nędzy! Do więzienia, wzroku! Już ty nie zaznasz swobody uroku. Jak nas na ziemi złączył jeden ślub, Tak niech nas w ziemi złączy jeden grób! *Marta.* Tybalcie! mój najlepszy przyjacielu! Luby Tybalcie! dziarski, walny chłopcze! Czemuż mi, czemuż przyszło przeżyć ciebie? *Julia.* Cóż to za wicher dmie z dwóch stron przeciwnych? Romeo zginął? i Tybalt zabity? Ogłoś więc, straszna trąbo, koniec świata! Bo gdzież są żywi, gdy ci dwaj nie żyją? *Marta.* Tybalt nie żyje, Romeo wygnany. Romeo zabił go, jest więc wygnany. *Julia.* Boże! Romeo przelał krew Tybalta? *Marta.* On to, niestety, on, on to uczynił. *Julia.* O serce żmii pod kwiecistą maską! Kryłże się kiedy smok w tak pięknym lochu? Luby tyranie, anielski szatanie! Kruku w gołębich pierzach! wilku w runie! Nikczemny wątku w niebiańskiej postaci! We wszystkim sprzeczny z tem, czem się wydajesz: Szlachetny zbrodniu! potępieńcze święty! O, cóżeś miała do czynienia w piekle, Naturo, kiedyś taki duch szatański W raj tak pięknego ciała wprowadziła? Byłaż gdzie książka tak ohydnej treści W oprawie tak ozdobnej? Trzebaż, aby Fałsz zamieszkiwał tak przepyszny pałac! *Marta.* Niema czci, niema wiary, niema prawdy, Niema sumienia w ludziach; sama zmienność, Sama przewrotność, chytrość i obłuda. Pietrze! dajno mi trochę akwawity. Te smutki, te zgryzoty, te cierpienia Robią mię starą. Przeklęty Romeo! Hańba mu! *Julia.* Bodaj ci język oniemiał Za to przekleństwo! Romeo nie zrodzon Do hańby; hańba-by wstydem spłonęła Na jego czole, bo ono jest tronem, Na którym honor śmiałoby mógł zostać Koronowanym na monarchę świata. O, jakże mogłam mu złorzeczyć! *Marta.* Chceszże Zbójcę krewnego twego uniewinniać? *Julia.* Mamże potępiać mojego małżonka? O biedny! któżby popieścił twe imię, Gdybym ja, od trzech godzin twoja żona, Miała je szarpać? Ależ, niegodziwy, Za co ty mego zabiłeś krewnego! Za to, że krewny niegodziwy zabić Chciał mego męża. Precz, precz, łzy niewczesne! Spłyńcie do źródła, które was wydało; Dań waszych kropel przypada żalowi, A nie radości, której ją płacicie, Mój mąż, co Tybalt go chciał zabić, żyje, A Tybalt, co chciał zabić mego męża, Śmierć poniósł; w tem pociecha. Czegóż płaczę? Ha! doszło do mych uszu coś gorszego, Niż śmierć Tybalta; co mię wskroś przeszyło. Chętniebym o tem zapomniała, ale To coś wcisnęło się tak w moją pamięć, Jak karygodny czyn w umysł grzesznika. _Tybalt nie żyje -- Romeo wygnany!_ To jedno słowo: »wygnany«, zabiło Tysiąc Tybaltów. Śmierć Tybalta była Sama już przez się dostatecznym ciosem; Jeśli zaś ciosy lubią towarzystwo I gwałtem muszą mieć za sobą świtę, Dlaczegóż w ślad tych słów: _Tybalt nie żyje!_ Nie nastąpiło: twój ojciec nie żyje, Lub matka, albo i ojciec i matka? Żal byłby wtenczas nie tyle ogólny; Lecz gdy Tybalta śmierć ma za następstwo To przeraźliwe: _Romeo wygnany!_ O, jednocześnie z tym wykrzykiem Tybalt, Matka i ojciec, Romeo i Julia, Wszyscy nie żyją. Romeo wygnany! Z zbójczego tego wyrazu płynąca Śmierć nie ma granic, ni miary, ni końca, I żaden język nie odda boleści, Jaką to straszne słowo w sobie mieści. Gdzie moja matka i ojciec? *Marta.* Przy zwłokach Tybalta jęczą i łzy wylewają. Chcesz tam panienka iść, to zaprowadzę. *Julia.* Nie mnie oblewać łzami jego rany: Moich przedmiotem Romeo wygnany. Weź tę drabinkę. Biedna ty plecionko! Ty zawód dzielisz z Romea małżonką; Obie nas chybił los oczekiwany, Bo on wygnany, Romeo wygnany! Ty pozostajesz puścizną jałową, A ja w panieńskim stanie jestem wdową. Pójdź, nianiu, prowadź mię w małżeńskie łoże, Nie mąż, już tylko śmierć w nie wstąpić może. *Marta.* Czekajno, pójdę sprowadzić Romea, By cię pocieszył. Wiem, gdzie on jest teraz. Nie płacz: użyjem jeszcze tych plecionek, I twój Romeo wnet przed tobą stanie. *Julia.* O, znajdź go! daj mu w zakład ten pierścionek I na ostatnie proś go pożegnanie. _(Wychodzą)._ SCENA III. Cela Ojca Laurentego. _(Wchodzi O. Laurenty i Romeo)._ *O. Laurenty* _(wchodząc)_. Romeo! Pójdź tu, pognębiony człeku! Smutek zakochał się w umyśle twoim, I poślubiony jesteś niefortunnie. *Romeo.* Cóż tam, cny ojcze? Jakiż wyrok księcia? I jakaż dola nieznana ma zostać Mą towarzyszką? *O. Laurenty.* Zbyt już oswojony Jest mój syn drogi z takim towarzystwem. Przynoszę-ć wieści o wyroku księcia. *Romeo.* Jakiżby mógł być łaskawszy, prócz śmierci? *O. Laurenty.* Z ust jego padło łagodniejsze słowo: Wygnanie ciała, nie śmierć ciała, wyrzekł. *Romeo.* Wygnanie? Zmiłuj się, jeszcze śmierć dodaj! Wygnanie bowiem wygląda okropniej, Niż śmierć. Zaklinam cię, nie mów: wygnanie. *O. Laurenty.* Wygnany jesteś z obrębu Werony, Zbierz męstwo, świat jest długi i szeroki. *Romeo.* Zewnątrz Werony niema, niema świata, Tylko tortury, czyściec, piekło samo! Stąd być wygnanym, jest to być wygnanym Ze świata; być zaś wygnanym ze świata, Jest to śmierć ponieść; wygnanie jest zatem Śmiercią barwioną. Mieniąc śmierć wygnaniem, Złotym toporem ucinasz mi głowę, Z uśmiechem patrząc na ten cios śmiertelny. *O. Laurenty.* O ciężki grzechu! O, niewdzięczne serce! Błąd twój pociąga z prawa śmierć za sobą: Książę, ujmując się jednak za tobą, Prawo życzliwie usuwa na stronę, I groźny wyraz: śmierć, w wygnanie zmienia. Łaska to, i ty tego nie uznajesz? *Romeo.* Katusza to, nie łaska. Niebo tu jest, Gdzie Julia żyje; lada pies, kot, lada Mysz marna, lada nikczemne stworzenie Żyje tu w niebie, może na nią patrzeć, Tylko Romeo nie może. Mdła mucha Więcej ma mocy, więcej czci i szczęścia, Niźli Romeo; jej wolno dotykać Białego cudu, drogiej ręki Julii, I nieśmiertelne z ust jej kraść zbawienie; Z tych ust, co pełne westalczej skromności Bez przerwy płoną i pocałowanie Grzechem być sądzą; mucha ma tę wolność, Ale Romeo nie ma: on wygnany. I mówisz, że wygnanie nie jest śmiercią? Nie maszli żadnej trucizny, żadnego Ostrza, żadnego środka nagłej śmierci, Aby mię zabić, tylko ten fatalny Wyraz -- wygnanie? O księże, złe duchy Wyją, gdy w piekle usłyszą ten wyraz: I tyż masz serce, ty, święty spowiednik, Rozgrześca grzechów i szczery przyjaciel, Pasy drzeć ze mnie tem słowem: wygnanie? *O. Laurenty.* Sentymentalny szaleńcze, posłuchaj! *Romeo.* Znowu mi będziesz prawił o wygnaniu. *O. Laurenty.* Dam ci broń przeciw temu wyrazowi; Balsamem w przeciwnościach -- filozofia; W tej więc otuchę czerp, będąc wygnanym. *Romeo.* Wygnanym jednak! -- o, precz z filozofią! Czyż filozofia zdoła stworzyć Julię? Przestawić miasto? Zmienić wyrok księcia? Nic z niej: bezsilna ona, nie mów o niej. *O. Laurenty.* Szaleni są więc głuchymi, jak widzę. *Romeo.* Jak mają nie być, gdy mądrzy nie widzą. *O. Laurenty.* Dajże mi mówić; przyjm słowa rozsądku. *Romeo.* Nie możesz mówić tam, gdzie nic nie czujesz. 57 Bądź jak ja młodym, posiądź miłość Julii, Zaślub ją tylko co, zabij Tybalta, Bądź zakochanym jak ja i wygnanym A wtedy będziesz mógł mówić; o, wtedy Będziesz mógł sobie z rozpaczy rwać włosy I rzucać się na ziemię, jak ja teraz, Na grób zawczasu biorąc sobie miarę. _(Rzuca się na ziemię. Słychać kołatanie)._ *O. Laurenty.* Cicho, ktoś puka; ukryj się, Romeo. *Romeo.* Nie; chyba para powstała z mych jęków, Jak mgła, ukryje mię przed ludzkim wzrokiem. _(Kołatanie)._ *O. Laurenty.* Słyszysz? pukają znowu. Kto tam? Powstań, Powstań, Romeo! Chcesz być wziętym? Powstań; _(Kołatanie)._ Wnijdź do pracowni mojej. Zaraz, zaraz. Cóż to za upór! _(Kołatanie)._ Idę, idę, któż to Tak na gwałt puka? Skąd wy? Czego chcecie? *Marta* _(zewnątrz)._ Wpuśćcie mię, wnet się o wszystkim dowiecie. Julia przysyła mię. *O. Laurenty.* Witajże, witaj. _(Wchodzi Marta)._ *Marta.* O! świętobliwy ojcze, powiedz, proszę, Gdzie jest mąż mojej pani, gdzie Romeo? *O. Laurenty.* Tu, na podłodze, łzami upojony. *Marta.* Ach, on jest właśnie w stanie mojej pani, Właśnie w jej stanie. *O. Laurenty.* Nieszczęsna sympatio! Smutne zbliżenie! *Marta.* I ona tak leży Płacząc i łkając, szlochając i płacząc. Powstań pan, powstań, jeśli jesteś mężem! O, powstań, podnieś się, przez wzgląd na Julię! Dlaczego dać się przygnębiać tak srodze? *Romeo.* Marto! *Marta.* Ach, panie! Wszystko na tym świecie Kończy się śmiercią. *Romeo.* Mówiłaś o Julii? Cóż się z nią dzieje? O, pewnie mię ona Ma za mordercę zakamieniałego, Kiedym mógł naszych rozkoszy dzieciństwo Splamić krwią, jeszcze tak bliską jej własnej, Gdzie ona? Jak się miewa i co mówi Na zawód w świeżo błysłym nam zawodzie? *Marta.* Nic, tylko szlocha i szlocha i szlocha; To się na łóżko rzuca, to powstaje, To woła: Tybalt!, to krzyczy: Romeo! I znowu pada. *Romeo.* Jak gdyby to imię, Z śmiertelnej paszczy działa wystrzelone, Miało ją zabić, tak jak jej krewnego Zabiła ręka tego, co je nosi. O! powiedz, powiedz mi, ojcze, przez litość, W którym zakątku tej nędznej budowy Mieszka me imię; powiedz, abym zburzył To nienawistne siedlisko. _(Dobywa miecza)._ *O. Laurenty.* Stój! Wstrzymaj Dłoń rozpaczliwą! Czy jesteś ty mężem? Postać wskazuje twoja, że nim jesteś; Łzy twe niewieście, dzikie twoje czyny Cechują wściekłość bezrozumną zwierza. W pozornym mężu ukryta niewiasto! Zwierzu, przybrany w pozór tego dwojga! Ty mnie w zdumienie wprawiasz. Jakem kapłan! Myślałem, że masz więcej hartu w sobie. Tybaltaś zabił, chcesz zabić sam siebie. I przez haniebny ten na siebie zamach Zabić chcesz także tę, co żyje tobą? Przecz tak uwłaczasz swemu urodzeniu, Niebu i ziemi, skoro urodzenie, Niebo i ziemia ci się śmieją? Wstydź się! Krzywdzisz swą postać, swą miłość, swój rozum, Boś ty jak lichwiarz bogaty w to wszystko, Ale niczego tego nie używasz W sposób mogący te dary ozdobić. Kształtna twa postać jest figurą z wosku, Skoro nie z męską cnotą idzie w parze; Miłość twa w gruncie czczem krzywoprzysięstwem, Skoro chcesz zabić tę, którejś ją ślubił. Twój rozum, chluba kształtów i miłości, Niezręczny w korzystaniu z tego dwojga, Jest jak proch w flaszce płochego żołnierza, Co się zapala z własnej jego winy I razi tego, którego miał bronić. Otrząś się, człeku! Julia twoja żyje; Julia, dla której umrzeć byłeś gotów; W temeś szczęśliwy. Tybalt chciał cię zabić, Tyś jego zabił; w tem szczęśliwyś także. Prawo, grożące ci śmiercią, zamienia Śmierć na wygnanie, i w temeś szczęśliwy. Stosy na głowie błogosławieństw dźwigasz, Szczęście najwabniej wdzięczy się do ciebie, A ty, jak dziewka zepsuta, kapryśna, Fochasz się na tę szczodrotę fortuny. Strzeż się, bo tacy marnie umierają. Terazże idź do żony, jak to było Wprzód umówione, i pociesz niebogę. Pomnij wyjść jednak przed wart rozstawieniem; Bo później przejść-byś nie mógł do Mantui, Gdzie masz przebywać tak długo, aż znajdziem Czas do odkrycia waszego małżeństwa, Do pojednania waszych nieprzyjaciół, Do przebłagania księcia, naostatek Do sprowadzenia cię nazad, z radością Dziesięćkroć sto tysięcy razy większą, Niż teraźniejszy twój smutek. Waćpani Idź naprzód; pozdrów ode mnie swą panią; I każ jej naglić wszystkich do spoczynku, Ku czemu żal ich ułatwi namowę, Romeo przyjdzie niebawem. *Marta.* O panie! Mogłabym całą noc stać tu i słuchać, Co też to może nauczoność! Biegnę Uprzedzić moją panią, że pan przyjdziesz. *Romeo.* Idź, proś ją, niech się gotuje mię zgromić. *Marta.* Oto pierścionek, który mi kazała Doręczyć panu. Spiesz się pan, już późno. _(Wychodzi Marta)._ *Romeo.* O, jakże mi ten dar dodał otuchy! *O. Laurenty.* Idź już; dobranoc! a pamiętaj Wyjść jeszcze dzisiaj, nim zaciągną warty, Albo w przebraniu wyjść jutro o świcie. Osiądź w Mantui. Jeden z naszych braci Nosić ci będzie od czasu do czasu Zawiadomienie o każdym wypadku, Jaki na twoją korzyść tu się zdarzy. Daj rękę; późno już, bądź zdrów, dobranoc. *Romeo.* Gdyby nie radość, co mię czeka, wczesny Ten rozdział z tobą byłby zbyt bolesny. Żegnam cię, ojcze. _(Wychodzą)._ SCENA IV. Pokój w domu Kapuletów. _(Wchodzą: Kapulet, pani Kapulet i Parys)._ *Kapulet.* Tak smutny, panie, dotknął nas wypadek, Żeśmy nie mieli czasu mówić z Julią. Krewny nasz, Tybalt, był jej nader drogim, Nam także, ale rodzim się, by umrzeć. Dziś ona już nie zejdzie, bo już późno. Gdyby nie twoje, hrabio, odwiedziny, Ja sam-bym w łóżku był już od godziny. *Parys.* Pora żałoby nie sprzyja zalotom; Dobranoc, pani, poleć mnie swej córce. *Pani Kapulet.* Najchętniej, zaraz jutro ją wybadam; Na dziś zamknęła się, by żal swój spłakać. *Kapulet.* Hrabio, za miłość naszego dziecięcia Mogę ci ręczyć; mniemam, że się skłoni Do mych przełożeń, co więcej, nie wątpię. Pójdź do niej, żono, nim się spać położysz; Oznajm jej cnego Parysa zamiary I powiedzże jej, uważasz, iż w środę... Zaczekaj, cóż to dzisiaj? *Parys.* Poniedziałek. *Kapulet.* A! poniedziałek! Zawcześnie we środę; Odłóżmy to na czwartek; w ten więc czwartek Zostanie żoną szlachetnego hrabi. Będzieszli gotów? Czy ci to dogadza? Cicho się sprawim; jeden, dwóch przyjaciół... Gdybyśmy bowiem po tak świeżej stracie Bardzo hulali, ludzie, widzisz, hrabio, Mogliby myśleć, że za lekko bierzem Zgon tak bliskiego krewnego; dlatego Wezwiem przyjaciół z jakie pół tuzina, I na tem koniec. Cóż mówisz na czwartek? *Parys.* Radbym, o panie, żeby już był jutro. *Kapulet.* To dobrze. Bądź nam zdrów. A więc we czwartek. Wstąpże do Julii, żono, nim spać pójdziesz; Przygotuj ją do ślubu. Bądź zdrów, hrabio. Światła! hej! światła do mego pokoju! Tak już jest późno, żebyśmy nieledwie Mogli powiedzieć: tak rano. Dobranoc. _(Wychodzą)._ SCENA V. Pokój Julii. _(Wchodzi Romeo i Julia)._ *Julia.* Chcesz już iść? Jeszcze ranek nie tak bliski, Słowik to, a nie skowronek się zrywa I śpiewem przeszył trwożne ucho twoje. Co noc on śpiewa owdzie na gałązce Granatu: wierzaj mi, że to był słowik. *Romeo.* Skowronek to, ów czujny herold ranku, Nie słowik; widzisz te zazdrosne smugi, Co tam na wschodzie złocą chmur krawędzie? Pochodnie nocy już się wypaliły I dzień się wspina raźnie na gór szczyty. Chcąc żyć, iść muszę, lub zostając -- umrzeć. *Julia.* Owo światełko nie jest świtem; jest to Jakiś meteor od słońca wysłany, Aby ci służył w noc za przewodnika I do Mantui rozjaśniał ci drogę; Zostań więc, nie masz potrzeby się spieszyć. *Romeo.* Niech mię schwytają, na śmierć zaprowadzą, Rad temu będę, bo Julia chce tego. Nie, ten brzask nie jest zapowiedzią ranku, To tylko blady odblask lica Luny; To nie skowronek, co owdzie piosenką Bijąc w niebiosa, wznosi się nad nami. Więcej mię względów skłania tu pozostać, Niż nagle odejść. O, śmierci, przybywaj! Chętnie cię przyjmę, bo Julia chce tego. Cóż, luba? prawda, że jeszcze nie dnieje? *Julia.* O, dnieje, dnieje! Idź, spiesz się, uciekaj! Głos to skowronka brzmi tak przeraźliwie I niestrojnymi, ostrymi dźwiękami Razi me ucho. Mówią, że skowronek Miło wywodzi; z tym się ma przeciwnie, Bo on wywodzi nas z objęć wzajemnych. Skowronek, mówią, z obrzydłą ropuchą Zamienił oczy, o, radabym teraz, Żeby był także i głos z nią zamienił, Bo ten głos, w smutnej rozstania potrzebie, Dzień przywołując, wywołuje ciebie. Idź już, idź: ciemność coraz to się zmniejsza. *Romeo.* A dola nasza coraz to ciemniejsza! _(Wchodzi Marta)._ *Marta.* Pst! pst! *Julia.* Co? *Marta.* Starsza pani tu nadchodzi. Dzień świta. Baczność, bo się narazicie! _(Wychodzi)._ *Julia.* O, okno, wpuśćże dzień, a wypuść życie! *Romeo* _(wychodząc przez okno)._ Bądź zdrowa! Jeszcze jeden uścisk krótki. *Julia.* Już idziesz; o mój drogi! mój milutki! Muszę mieć co dzień wiadomość o tobie; A każda chwila równą będzie dobie. Zgrzybieję licząc podług tej rachuby, Nim cię zobaczę znowu, o mój luby. *Romeo.* Ilekroć będę mógł, tylekroć twoję Drogą troskliwość pewnie zaspokoję. _(Znika za oknem)._ *Julia.* Jak myślisz, czy się znów ujrzymy kiedy? *Romeo.* Nie wątpię o tem, najmilsza, a wtedy Wszystkie cierpienia nasze kwiatem tkaną Kanwą do słodkich rozmów nam się staną. *Julia.* Boże! przeczuwam jakąś ciężką dolę; Wydajesz mi się teraz tam na dole, Jak trup, z którego znikły życia ślady. Czy mię wzrok myli? Jakiżeś ty blady! *Romeo.* I twoja także twarz jak pogrobowa. Smutek nas trawi. Bądź zdrowa! bądź zdrowa! *Julia* _(odstępując od okna)._ O losie! ludzie mienią cię niestałym; Toż więc przez zawiść tylko prześladujesz Tych, co kochają stale? Bądź niestały, Bo wtedy będę mogła mieć nadzieję, Ze go niedługo będziesz zatrzymywał I wrócisz nazad. *Pani Kapulet* _(za sceną)._ Julio! czyś już wstała? *Julia.* Któż to mię woła? Głos-że to mej matki? Nie spałaż ona, czy wstała tak rano? Jakiż niezwykły powód ją sprowadza? _(Wchodzi pani Kapulet)._ *Pani Kapulet.* Jak się masz, Julciu? *Julia.* Niedobrze mi, matko! *Pani Kapulet.* Wciąż jeszcze płaczesz nad stratą Tybalta? Chceszże go łzami dobyć z grobu? Choćbyś Dopięła tego, wskrzesić go nie zdołasz. Przestań więc: pewien żal może dowodzić Wielkiej miłości, ale wielkość żalu Dowodzi pewnej płytkości pojęcia. *Julia.* Trudno na taką stratę nie być czułą. *Pani Kapulet.* Tak, ale płacząc, czujesz tylko stratę, Nie tego, po kim płaczesz, moje dziecko. *Julia.* Tak czując stratę, mogę tylko płakać. *Pani Kapulet.* Przyznaj się jednak, że nie tyle płaczesz Nad jego śmiercią, jako raczej nad tem, Że jeszcze żyje ten łotr, co go zabił. *Julia.* Jaki łotr, pani? *Pani Kapulet.* Tenci łotr, Romeo. *Julia.* On i łotr żyją daleko od siebie. Przebacz mu, Boże, tak jak ja przebaczam. A przecież niema na świecie człowieka, Któryby bardziej ciężył mi na sercu. *Pani Kapulet.* Że mimo swoich niecnót jeszcze żyje. *Julia.* Że go nie mogę dosiąc tym ramieniem, Radabym sama módz się na nim zemścić. *Pani Kapulet.* Dozna on zemsty; nie troszcz się i nie płacz, Zlecę ja pewnej osobie w Mantui, Gdzie ten wygnany renegat się schronił, Dać mu traktament tak zniewalający, Że wnet pośpieszy za Tybaltem. Wtedy Będziesz, spodziewam się, zaspokojoną. *Julia.* Nie zaspokoi mię Romeo nigdy, Dopóki tylko żyć będzie; tak silnie Boleść po krewnym rozjątrza mi serce. O, pani, jeśli tylko znajdziesz kogo, Co się podejmie podać mu truciznę, Ja ją przyrządzę, by po jej wypiciu Romeo zasnąć mógł jak najspokojniej. Jakże mię korci słyszeć jego imię, I nie módz zaraz dostać się do niego, By przywiązaniu memu do Tybalta Dać odwet na tym, co go zamordował. *Pani Kapulet.* Znajdź ty sposoby, ja znajdę człowieka. Terazże mam ci udzielić, dziewczyno, Wesołych nowin. *Julia.* Wesołe nowiny Pożądanymi są w tak smutnych czasach. Jakaż tych nowin treść, kochana matko? *Pani Kapulet.* Masz troskliwego ojca, moje dziecię; On to, ażeby smutek twój rozproszyć, Umyślił i wyznaczył dzień na radość, Tak dla cię jak i dla mnie niespodzianą. *Julia.* Cóż to za radość, matko? mogęż wiedzieć? *Pani Kapulet.* Ta a nie inna, że w ten czwartek z rana Piękny, szlachetny, młody hrabia Parys Ma cię uczynić szczęśliwą małżonką W świętego Piotra kościele. *Julia.* Na kościół Świętego Piotra i Piotra samego! Nigdy on, nigdy tego nie uczyni! Żdumiewa mię ten pośpiech. Mam iść za mąż, Nim ten, co moim ma być mężem, zaczął Starać się o mnie, nim mi się dał poznać? Proszę cię, matko, powiedz memu ojcu, Że jeszcze nie chcę iść za mąż, a gdybym Koniecznie miała iść, to bym wolała Pójść za Romea, który, jak wiesz dobrze, Jest mi z całego serca nienawistny, Niż za Parysa. Ha! to mi nowina! _(Wchodzi Kapulet i Marta)._ *Pani Kapulet.* Oto twój ojciec; powiedz mu to sama: Zobaczym, jak on przyjmie twą odpowiedź. *Kapulet.* Kiedy dzień kona, niebo spuszcza rosę; Ale po skonie naszego krewnego Pada ulewny deszcz. Cóż to, dziewczyno? Czy jesteś cebrem? Ciągle jeszcze we łzach? Ciągłe wezbranie? W małej swej istotce Przedstawiasz obraz łodzi, morza, wiatru: Bo twoje oczy, jakby morze, ciągle Falują łzami; biedne twoje ciało Jak łódź żegluje po tych słonych falach. Wiatrem nakoniec są westchnienia twoje, Które, ze łzami walcząc, a łzy z niemi, Jeżeli nagła nie nastąpi cisza, Strzaskają twoją łódkę. I cóż, żono? Czyś jej zamiary nasze objawiła? *Pani Kapulet.* Tak; ale nie chce i dziękuje za nie. Bodajby była z grobem zaślubiona! *Kapulet.* Co? Jak to? Nie chce? Nie chce? Nie chce, mówisz? Nie jest nam wdzięczną? Nie pyszni się z tego? Nie poczytuje sobie za szczyt szczęścia, Niegodna, żeśmy jej najgodniejszego Z werońskich chłopców wybrali za męża? *Julia.* Nie pysznam z tego, alem wdzięczna za to. Pyszną, zaiste, nie mogę być z tego, Co nienawidzę; lecz wdzięczna być winnam I za nienawiść w postaci miłości. *Kapulet.* Cóż to znów? cóż to? Logika w spódnicy! Pysznam i wdzięcznam, i zasię niewdzięcznam, Jednak nie pysznam! Słuchaj, świdrzygłówko! Nie dziękuj wdzięcznie, ni się pyszń z niepyszna, Lecz zbierz swe sprytne klepki na ten czwartek, By pójść z Parysem do świętego Piotra; Albo cię każę zawlec tam na smyczy. Rozumiesz? Ty białaczko! ty szuswale; Lalko łojowa! *Pani Kapulet.* Wstydź się! czyś oszalał? *Julia.* Błagam cię, ojcze, na klęczkach cię błagam, Pozwól powiedzieć sobie tylko słowo. *Kapulet.* Precz, wszetecznico! dziewko nieposłuszna! Ja ci powiadam: gotuj się w ten czwartek Iść do kościoła, lub nigdy, przenigdy Na oczy mi się więcej nie pokazuj. Nic nie mów, ani piśnij, ani trunij: Palce mię świerzbią. Myśleliśmy, żono, Że nas za skąpo Bóg pobłogosławił, Dając nam jedno dziecko; teraz widzę, Że i to jedno jest jednem za wiele, I że w niej mamy bicz Boży. Precz, plucho! Cyganko jakaś! *Marta.* Błogosław jej, Boże! Jegomość grzeszy, tak fukając na nią. *Kapulet.* Doprawdy! Czy tak sądzi wasza mądrość? Idź waść pytlować gębą z kumoszkami. *Marta.* Nie mówięć bluźnierstw. *Kapulet.* Terefere kuku! *Marta.* Czyż mówić zbrodnia? *Kapulet.* Milcz, stara trajkotko! Schowaj swój rozum na babskie sejmiki: Tu niepotrzebny. *Pani Kapulet.* Za gorący jesteś. *Kapulet.* Na miłość boską, to trzeba oszaleć! W dzień, w noc, wieczorem, rano, w domu, w mieście, Sam, w towarzystwie, we śnie i na jawie Ciągle i ciągle rozmyślałem tylko O jej zamęściu; i teraz, gdym znalazł Dlań oblubieńca książęcego rodu, Pana rozległych majątków, młodego, Ukształconego, uposażonego Dokolusieńka, jak mówią, w przymioty, Jakich się można od mężczyzny żądać; Trzeba, ażeby mi jedna smarkata, Mazgajowata gęś odpowiadała: _Nie chcę iść za mąż, nie mogę pokochać, Jestem za młoda, wybaczcie mi, proszę._ Nie chcesz iść za mąż? a to nie idź, zgoda; Ale mi nie właź w oczy; żeruj sobie, Gdzie tylko zechcesz, byle nie w mym domu. Zważ to, pamiętaj; nie zwykłem żartować. Czwartek za pasem; przyłóż dłoń do serca; Namyśl się dobrze; będzieszli powolna, Znajdziesz dobrego we mnie przyjaciela; A nie, to marniej, żebrz, jęcz, mrzyj pod płotem; Bo, jak Bóg w niebie, nigdy cię nie uznam Za moje dziecko i z mojego mienia Nawet źdźbło nigdy ci się nie oberwie. Com rzekł, dotrzymam. Wiesz, że jestem słowny. _(Wychodzi)._ *Julia.* Nie masz litości w niebie, które widzi Całą głębokość mojego cierpienia? Ty mię przynajmniej nie odpychaj, matko! Zwlecz to małżeństwo na miesiąc, na tydzień, Albo mi pościel oblubieńcze łoże W tymże grobowcu, w którym Tybalt leży. *Pani Kapulet.* Nie mów nic do mnie, nic ci nie odpowiem; Rób, co chcesz, wszystko mi to obojętne. _(Wychodzi)._ *Julia.* O, Boże! O ty, moja karmicielko! Poradź mi, powiedz, jak temu zaradzić? Mój mąż na ziemi, moja wiara w niebie; Jakżeż ta wiara ma na ziemię wrócić, Nim mój mąż sam mi ją powróci z nieba Po opuszczeniu ziemi? Daj mi radę. Niestety! Że też nieba mogą nękać Tak mdłą istotę jak ja! Nic nie mówisz? Nie maszże żadnej pociechy, żadnego Na to lekarstwa? *Marta.* Mam-ci, a to takie: Romeo na wygnaniu, i o wszystko Można iść w zakład, że cię już nie przyjdzie Nagabać więcej, chybaby ukradkiem. Ponieważ tedy rzecz tak stoi, sądzę, Ze nic lepszego nie masz do zrobienia, Jak pójść za hrabię. Dalipan, to wcale, Co się nazywa, przystojny mężczyzna. Romeo kołek przy nim; orzeł, pani, Nie ma tak pięknych, żywych, bystrych oczu, Jak Parys. Nazwij mię hetką-pętelką, Jeśli nie będziesz z kretesem szczęśliwa W tem nowem stadle; bo ono jest stokroć Lepsze, niż pierwsze; a choćby nie było, To i tak tamten pierwszy już nie żyje; Tak, jakby nie żył; przynajmniej dla ciebie, Skoro, choć żyje, nie masz zeń pożytku. *Julia.* Czy z serca mówisz? *Marta.* Ba, i z duszy całej! Jeśli nie z serca i nie z duszy, to je Przeklnij oboje. *Julia.* Amen! *Marta.* Na co amen? *Julia.* Bardzoś mi przez to dodała otuchy. Idźźe i powiedz teraz mojej matce, Ze naraziwszy się na gniew rodzica, Poszłam do celi ojca Laurentego, Odprawić spowiedź i wziąć rozgrzeszenie. *Marta.* O, idę; to mi pięknie i roztropnie. _(Wychodzi)._ *Julia.* Stara niecnoto! Zdradziecki szatanie! Cóż jest niegodniej, cóż jest większym grzechem: Czy tak mię kusić do krzywoprzysięstwa? Czy lżyć małżonka mego temi usty, Którymi tyle razy go pod niebo Wznosiłam, chwaląc? Precz, uwodzicielko! Serce me odtąd zamknięte dla ciebie. Pójdę poprosić ojca Laurentego, By mi dał radę, a jeśli żadnego Na tę przeciwność nie będzie sposobu, Znajdę moc w sobie wstąpienia do grobu. _(Wychodzi)._ AKT CZWARTY. SCENA I. Cela Ojca Laurentego. _(Ojciec Laurenty i Parys)._ *O. Laurenty.* W ten czwartek zatem? to bardzo pośpiesznie. *Parys.* Mój teść, Kapulet, życzy sobie tego: A ja powodu nie mam rzecz odwlekać. *O. Laurenty.* Nie znasz pan, mówisz, uczuć swojej przyszłej; Krzywa to droga, ja takich nie lubię. *Parys.* Bez miary płacze nad śmiercią Tybalta, Małom jej przeto mówił o miłości, Bo Wenus w domu łez się nie uśmiecha, Ojciec jej, mając to za niebezpieczne, Że się tak bardzo poddaje żalowi, W mądrości swojej przyśpiesza nasz związek, By zatamować źródło tych łez, które W odosobnieniu cieką za obficie, A w towarzystwie prędzej mogą ustać. Znasz teraz, ojcze, powód tej nagłości. *O. Laurenty.* _(na str.)._ Obym mógł nie znać powodów do zwłoki! _(Głośno)._ Patrz, hrabio, oto twa przyszła nadchodzi. _(Wchodzi Julia)._ *Parys.* Szczęsny traf dla mnie, piękna przyszła żono! *Julia.* Być może, przyszłość jest nieodgadnioną. *Parys.* To _może ma_ być już w ten czwartek z rana. *Julia.* Co _ma_ być, będzie. *O. Laurenty.* Prawda to zbyt znana. *Parys.* Przyszłaś się, pani, spowiadać przed ojcem? *Julia.* Mówiąc to, panu-bym się spowiadała. *Parys.* Nie zaprzecz przed nim, pani, że mię kochasz. *Julia.* Że _jego_ kocham, to wyznam i panu. *Parys.* Wyznasz mi także, tuszę, że _mnie_ kochasz. *Julia.* Gdyby tak było, większą-by to miało Wartość wyznane z daleka, niż w oczy. *Parys.* Biedna! łzy bardzo twarz twą oszpeciły. *Julia.* Nie wielkie przez to odniosły zwycięstwo; Dosyć już była ubogą przed niemi. Nie jest to krzywda, panie, ale prawda, I w oczy sobie ją mówię. *Parys.* Twarz twoja Do mnie należy, a ty jej uwłaczasz. *Julia.* Nie przeczę, moja bowiem była inna. Maszli czas teraz, mój ojcze duchowny, Czyli też mam przyjść wieczór po nieszporach? *O. Laurenty.* Nie brak mi teraz czasu, smętne dziecię. Racz, panie hrabio, zostawić nas samych. *Parys.* Niech mię Bóg broni świętym obowiązkom Stać na przeszkodzie! Julio, w czwartek z rana Przyjdę cię zbudzić. Bądź zdrowa tymczasem I przyjm pobożne to pocałowanie. _(Wchodzi)._ *Julia.* O! zamknij, ojcze, drzwi; a jak je zamkniesz, Przyjdź płakać ze mną. Niema już nadziei! Niema ratunku! Niema ocalenia! *O. Laurenty.* Ach, Julio! Znam twą boleść; mnie samego Nabawia ona prawie odurzenia. Słyszałem, i nic tego nie odwlecze, Że w przyszły czwartek wziąć masz ślub z tym hrabią. *Julia.* Nie mów mi, ojcze, że o tym słyszałeś; Chyba że powiesz, jak tego uniknąć, Jeżeli w swojej mądrości nie znajdziesz Żadnego na to środka, to przynajmniej Postanowienie moje nazwij mądrem, A w tym sztylecie zaraz znajdę środek. Bóg złączył moje i Romea serce, Ty nasze dłonie; i nim ta dłoń, świętą Pieczęcią twoją z Romeem spojona, Inny akt stwierdzi, nim to wierne serce W zdradzieckim buncie odda się innemu, To ostrze zada śmierć sercu i dłoni. Daj mi więc jaką radę zaczerpniętą Z długoletniego doświadczenia twego, Albo bądź świadkiem, jak ten nóż rozstrzygnie Sprawę pomiędzy mną a moim losem, Wnet zaradzając temu, czego ani Wiek, ani rozum nie mógł doprowadzić Do rozwiązania zgodnego z honorem. Mów prędko; pilno mi wstąpić do grobu, Jeśli mi powiesz, że niema sposobu. *O. Laurenty.* Stój, córko! Mam ja w myśli pewien środek, Wymagający równie rozpaczliwej Determinacyi, jak jest rozpaczliwem To, czemu chcemy zapobiec. Jeżeli, Dla uniknienia małżeństwa z Parysem, Masz siłę woli odjąć sobie życie, To się odważysz, snadź, na coś takiego, Co, będąc tylko podobnem do śmierci, Uwolni cię od hańby, jakiej chciałaś Ujść przez zadanie jej sobie naprawdę, Masz li odwagę, to-ć wskaże ten środek. *Julia.* O! każ mi, zamiast być żoną Parysa, Skoczyć ze szczytu wieży; w rozbójniczych Gościć jaskiniach, w legowiskach wężów; Zamknij mię w jedną klatkę z niedźwiedziami, Albo mię wepchnij nocą do kostnicy, Zewsząd pokrytej szczątkami szkieletów, Poczerniałemi kośćmi i czaszkami, Każ mi wejść żywcem w grób świeżo kopany I w jeden całun z trupem się obwinąć; Wszystko to dawniej dreszcz budziło we mnie, Ale bez trwogi uczynię to zaraz, Bylebym tylko pozostała czystą Małżonką mego lubego kochanka. *O. Laurenty.* Słuchaj więc: idź do domu, bądź wesołą, Przystań na związek z hrabią. Jutro środa; Staraj się jutro na noc zostać sama; Niech Marta nie śpi ten raz w twym pokoju. Masz tu flaszeczkę: weźmiesz ją do łóżka, I filtrowany likwor ten wypijesz; A wnet po wszystkich żyłach cię przebiegnie Usypiający dreszcz, który owładnie Wszelką żywotną funkcją; wszystkie pulsa Wstrzymają w tobie swe zwyczajne bicie; Ni dech, ni ciepło nie wskaże, że żyjesz. Róże ust twoich i policzków zbledną, Jak popiół; oczu zasłony zapadną, Jak gdy dłoń śmierci zakrywa dzień życia; Każdy twój członek, pozbawiony władzy, Zdrętwieje, zstęgnie, zziębnie jak u trupa. I w tym pozornym stanie nagłej śmierci Zostawać będziesz czterdzieści dwie godzin, Wtedy się ockniesz jak ze snu błogiego. Gdy więc nazajutrz z rana narzeczony Przyjdzie cię zbudzić, znajdzie cię umarłą; Poczem, jak każe zwyczaj, przystrojona W godowe szaty, w odsłoniętej trumnie, Złożoną będziesz pod owem sklepieniem, Gdzie leżą wszyscy ze krwi Kapuletów. Uwiadomiony tymczasem przeze mnie O naszym planie Romeo przybędzie; Wraz ze mną czekać będzie w owym lochu Na twe ocknienie i tej samej nocy Uprowadzi cię skrycie do Mantui. To cię uchroni od hańby grożącej, Jeśli brak woli lub niewieścia bojaźń Od wykonania tego cię nie wstrzyma. *Julia.* O, daj mi, daj mi! nie mów o bojaźni! *O. Laurenty.*Masz, idź, bądź niewzruszoną i szczęśliwą W tem przedsięwzięciu! Wyprawię natychmiast Jednego z naszych braci do Mantui, Z listem do twego męża. *Julia.* O nadziejo! Ty mi bądź bodźcem, a hasłem Romeo! Bądź zdrów, mój ojcze! _(Odchodzi)._ SCENA II. Pokój w domu Kapuletów. _(Wchodzą: Kapulet, pani Kapulet, Marta i słudzy)._ *Kapulet* _(do służącego)._ Proś te osoby, co tu są spisane. _(Służący wychodzi)._ A waść dwudziestu biegłych zbierz kucharzy. *Drugi służący.* Nie będzie zły ani jeden, jaśnie panie, bo się przekonam wprzód o każdym, czy umie sobie oblizywać palce. *Kapulet.* A to na co? *Drugi służący.* Zły to kucharz, jaśnie panie, co nie oblizuje sobie palców; o którym się więc przekonam, że tego nie umie, tego nie sprowadzę. *Kapulet.* Ruszaj! _(Wychodzi służący)._ Wątpię, czy wszystko na czas wygotujem. Bodaj cię! Prawdaż to, że Julia poszła Do ojca Laurentego? *Marta.* Poszła, panie. *Kapulet.* To dobrze; może on co na niej wskóra. Cięta, uparta to skóra na buty. _(Wchodzi Julia)._ *Marta.* Patrz pan, jak raźnie wraca od spowiedzi. *Kapulet.* No, sekutnico, gdzieżeś to bywała? *Julia.* Gdzie mię żałować nauczono, panie, Za grzech uporu i nieposłuszeństwa Naprzeciw woli twojej. Świętobliwy Kapłan Laurenty kazał mi się rzucić Do twych nóg i o przebaczenie prosić. Przebacz mi, ojcze! będę już uległa. *Kapulet.* Niech tam kto pójdzie prosić pana hrabię: Jutro mieć muszę spleciony ten węzeł. *Julia.* Spotkałam hrabię w celi Laurentego I okazałam mu miłość, jak mogłam, Nie przekraczając granicy skromności. *Kapulet.* To co innego; tak, to dobrze, powstań; Tak być powinno; tak córce przystoi. Prosić tu hrabię, żeby przyszedł zaraz. Dalipan, święty to człek z tego mnicha: Słusznie mu całe miasto cześć oddaje. *Julia.* Marto, pójdź ze mną do mego pokoju. Wszak mi pomożesz przymierzać przyborów, Jakie na jutro uznasz za stosowne? *Pani Kapulet.* Po co dziś? jutro będzie dosyć czasu. *Kapulet.* Idź z nią waść: jutro pójdziem do kościoła. _(Julia z Martą wychodzi)._ *Pani Kapulet.* Nie wiem, czy zdążym z przygotowaniami: Już wieczór. *Kapulet.* Nie troszcz się; dojrzę wszystkiego, I wszystko będzie dobrze, za to ręczę. Idź do Juleczki, pomóż jej się przybrać. Ja się tej nocy nie położę; będę Na ten raz pełnił urząd gospodyni. Hej, służba! Cóż to? wszyscy się rozeszli? Mniejsza z tem, pójdę sam hrabię uprzedzić O zaszłej zmianie. Lekko mi na sercu, Ze się ten kozioł przecie opamiętał. _(Wychodzą)._ SCENA III. Pokój Julii. _(Wchodzi Julia i Marta)._ *Julia.* Tak, ten strój wezmę. Ale, złota nianiu, Proszę cię, zostaw mię na tę noc samą; Bo dużo muszę pacierzy odmówić Dla uproszenia sobie względów niebios Nad moim stanem, jak wiesz, pełnym grzechu. _(Wchodzi Pani Kapulet)._ *Pani Kapulet.* Takeś zajęta? Mamże ci dopomódz? *Julia.* Nie, pani; jużeśmy we dwie wybrały, Co mi na jutro może być potrzebnem. Pozwól, bym teraz sama pozostała, I niechaj Marta spędzi tę noc z tobą. Pewnam, że wszyscy macie dość roboty, Przy tym tak nagłym obchodzie. *Pani Kapulet.* Dobranoc! Połóż się, spocznij; potrzebujesz tego. _(Wychodzą: pani Kapulet i Marta)._ *Julia.* Dobranoc! Bóg wie kiedy się zobaczym. Zimny dreszcz trwogi na wskroś mię przejmuje, I jakby mrozi we mnie ciepło życia. Zawołam na nie, by ochłonąć nieco; Nianiu! I pocóż tu ona? Straszliwy Ten czyn wymaga właśnie samotności. Ha! pójdź flakonie! Gdyby jednakże ten płyn nie skutkował? Miałażbym gwałtem z hrabią być złączona? Nie, nie; ucieczka w tem: leż tu w odwodzie. _(Kładzie na stole sztylet)._ A gdyby też to miała być trucizna, Którą mi ksiądz ten zręcznie śmierć chce zadać, By ujść zarzutu, że dał ślub kobiecie, Którą już pierwej zaślubił z kim innym? Toby być mogło; ale nie, tak nie jest, Bo jego świętość jest wypróbowana, I nawet myśli tej nie chcę przypuszczać. Lecz gdybym w grobie się ocknęła pierwej, Nim mię Romeo przyjdzie oswobodzić? To byłoby okropne! Nie udusiłażbym się wśród tych sklepień, Gdzie nigdy zdrowe nie wnika powietrze, I nie umarłażbym wprzód, nim Romeo Przyjdzie na pomoc? A choćbym i żyła, Czyliżby straszny wpływ nocy i śmierci, Którą dokoła będę otoczona, Obok wrażenia, jakie sprawiać musi Samaż miejscowość tego sklepionego Starożytnego lochu, w którym kości Zmarłych mych przodków od lat niepamiętnych Nagromadzone leżą: kędy świeżo Złożony Tybalt gnije pod całunem; I kędy nocą o pewnych godzinach, Duchy, jak mówią, odbywają schadzki; Niestety! czyliżby prawdopodobnie To wszystko, gdybym wcześniej się ocknęła-- A potem zapach trupi, krzyk podobny Do tego, jaki wydaje ów korzeń Ziela pokrzyku, gdy się go wyrywa; Krzyk wprawiający ludzi w obłąkanie,-- Czyliżby wszystko to, w razie ocknienia, Nie pomieszało mi zmysłów? Czyliżbym Po szalonemu nie igrała wtedy Z kośćmi mych przodków? nie poszła się pieścić Z trupem Tybalta? i w tem rozstrojeniu Nie rozbtłażbym sobie rozpaczliwie Głowy piszczelą którego z pradziadów, Jak pałką? Patrzcie! patrzcie! zdaje mi się, Że duch Tybalta widzę ścigający Romea za to, że go wygnał z ciała. Stój! stój, Tybalcie! _(Przytyka flakon do ust)._ Do ciebie, mój luby, Spełniam ten toast zbawienia lub zguby. _(Wypija napój i rzuca się na łóżko)._ SCENA IV. Sala w domu Kapuletów. _(Wchodzi pani Kapulet i Marta)._ *Pani Kapulet.* Weź te półmiski i wydaj korzeni. *Marta.* Piekarz o pigwy woła i daktyle. _(Wchodzi Kapulet)._ *Kapulet.* Śpieszcie się, śpieszcie! Już drugi kur zapiał; Poranny dzwonek ozwał się: to trzecia, Dojrzyj ciast, moja Marto; nie szczędź przypraw. *Marta.* Co to za wścibstwo! Idźże się pan przespać. Dalipan, jutro się nam rozchorujesz Z tego niewczasu. *Kapulet.* Ani krzty! Do licha! Nie wysypiałem się dla spraw mniej ważnych, A przecież nigdy nie zachorowałem. *Pani Kapulet.* Wiem-ci ja dobrze, wiem: umiał jegomość Swojego czasu myszkować; lecz teraz Ja czuwam nad tem, abyś pan nie czuwał. _(Wychodzą pani Kapulet i Marta)._ *Kapulet.* Zazdrosna sztuka! _(Wchodzą słudzy z różnymi, koszami i drzewem)._ Hej! co tam niesiecie? *Pierwszy sługa.* Rzeczy do kuchni, ale nie wiem jakie. *Kapulet.* Śpiesz się. _(Wychodzi służący)._ Idź wasze suchszych szczap narąbać; Piotr ci kloc wskaże po temu. *Drugi Sługa.* Jeżeli O kloca idzie, to dość mnie samego; Nie potrzebuję się zwracać do Piotra. _(Wychodzi)._ *Kapulet.* Masz słuszność. Żywo! Dalipan, już dnieje, I hrabia będzie tu zaraz z muzyką. Tak przyrzekł. _(Słychać muzykę)._ Otóż idzie; już go słychać. Hej! Żono! Marto! Chodźcie tu! Hej! Marto! _(Wchodzi Marta)._ Idź, obudź Julkę, ubierz ją co żywo, Ja pogawędzę tymczasem z Parysem. Spiesz się, nie marudź; pan młody już przyszedł. Co tchu się zwijaj. _(Wychodzi)._ SCENA V. Pokój Julii. Julia w łóżku. _(Wchodzi Marta)._ *Marta.* Panienko! Julciu!--Jak się to zaspało!-- Wstawaj, gołąbku! Wstawaj! Wstydź się, śpiochu! Panienko! duszko! rybko!--Ani mrumru!-- Chcesz, widzę, wyspać się za cały tydzień, Jakbyś wiedziała, że ci hrabia Parys Następnej nocy nie da oka zmrużyć. Odpuść mi, Panie, amen! Jak śpi smacznie! Muszę ją jednak zbudzić.--Julciu! Julciu! Niechno cię hrabia Parys tak zastanie, To się dopiero zerwiesz.--Cóż to? w sukni? Jużeś ubrana i znów się pokładłaś? Dosyć już tego! Julciu! Panno Julio!-— Ha! przez Bóg żywy! Na pomoc! na pomoc! Ona nie żyje! O, ja nieszczęśliwa! Po co mi było się rodzić?--Na pomoc! Choć trochę akwawity!--Panie! Pani! _(Wchodzi pani Kapulet)._ *Pani Kapulet.* Co to za hałas? *Marta.* O dniu niefortunny! *Pani Kapulet.* Mów, co się stało? *Marta.* Patrz, pani. *Pani Kapulet.* O, nieba! O, moje dziecię! o, moja pociecho! Wstań, odżyj, albo umrę razem z tobą! Na pomoc! wołaj pomocy! _(Wchodzi Kapulet)._ *Kapulet.* Co za guzdralstwo! Pan młody już czeka. *Marta.* Ona nie żyje; rozstała się z życiem! O, dniu żałosny! *Pani Kapulet.* O dniu opłakany! Ona nie żyje, nie żyje, nie żyje! *Kapulet.* Puśćcie mię, niech zobaczę... Jak lód zimna; Krew w niej zastygła; członki jej zdrętwiały... Dawno już życie z tych ust uleciało. Śmierć ją zwarzyła, jak mróz najpiękniejszy Pierwiosnek w maju. Nieszczęsny ja starzec! *Marta.* O niefortunny dniu! *Pani Kapulet.* O, dniu boleści! *Kapulet.* Śmierć ta, niszcząca wszystkie me nadzieje, Głos mi tamuje i zamyka usta. _(Wchodzi O. Laurenty i Parys z muzykantami)._ *O. Laurenty.* Czy panna młoda już jest w pogotowiu Iść do kościoła? *Kapulet.* Iść, ale nie wrócić. O, synu, w wilię dnia twojego ślubu Śmierć zaślubiła twą oblubienicę. Patrz, oto leży ten kwiat w jej uścisku. Śmierć jest mym zięciem, śmierć jest mym dziedzicem, Umrę i wszystko jej oddam, bo wszystko Oddaje śmierci, kto oddaje ducha. *Parys.* Tak dawnom wzdychał do tego poranku, I takiż widok czekał mię u mety! *Pani Kapulet.* Dniu nienawistny, przeklęty, ohydny, Stokroć obmierzły, jakiemu równego W obiegu swoim czas jeszcze nie widział! Jedno mieć tylko, jedno biedne dziecko, Jedną uciechę i jedną pociechę, I tę zabiera śmierć nielitościwa! *Marta.* O smutny, smutny dniu! o dniu żałosny! Najopłakańszy, najniefortunniejszy, Jaki widziałam w życiu kiedykolwiek! O, dniu! o, smutny dniu! O, dniu żałosny! Nie było nigdy jeszcze dnia takiego. O! stokroć smutny dniu, stokroć żałosny. *Parys.* Okrutna, sroga, świętokradzka śmierci! Tyś mię podeszła, obdarła, zgnębiła, Przez ciebiem niebo stracił, okrutnico! O Julio! luba! życie! już nie życie, Niemniej jednakże luba i po śmierci! *Kapulet.* Zawistny, twardy, niecny, zbójczy losie! Po cóż ci, po co było tak tyrańsko Wniwecz obracać naszą uroczystość? O, moje dziecko! raczej duszo moja, Nie moje dziecko; bo dziecko jest trupem; I wraz z niem cała pociech mych ostoja, Cały wdzięk życia stał się śmierci łupem! *O. Laurenty.* Przestańcie! Rozpacz nie leczy rozpaczy. Nadobne dziecię to było własnością Zarówno nieba jak i waszą; niebo Zabrało swoją część; tem lepiej dla niej: Wyście nie mogli waszej części ziemskiej Ustrzedz od śmierci, ale część jej lepszą Niebo zachowa w wiekuistym życiu. Jej wywyższenie było szczytem waszych Życzeń i dążeń; W niem zakładaliście Swój raj na ziemi, i płaczecież teraz I rozpaczacież, widząc ją wzniesioną Ponad obłoki do istnego raju? O, zła to miłość jęczeć z żalu wtedy, Kiedy tym, których kochamy, jest dobrze. Nie ta dziewica dobrze poszła za mąż, Co długie lata przeżyła w zamęściu, Lecz ta, co młodo zamężną umiera. Połóżcie tamę łzom i, umaiwszy To piękne ciało liśćmi rozmarynu, Każcie je, wedle zwyczaju, niebawem W świątecznych szatach zanieść do kościoła. Świętymi wprawdzie są boleści prawa, Przecież rozsądek z łez się naigrawa. *Kapulet.* Cośmy na gody poprzysposabiali, To musi teraz posłużyć na pogrzeb: Weselna uczta zamieni się w stypę, Dźwięk strun w jęk dzwonów, pieśni w smętne treny, Mirtowy wieniec martwą skroń otoczy, Słowem, wszystko się w opak przeistoczy. *O. Laurenty.* Wyjdźcie stąd państwo, i ty, hrabio, także. Niech się gotuje każdy odprowadzić Te piękne zwłoki na wieczny spoczynek. Snadź niebo na was o coś zagniewane; Nie jątrzcież jego gniewu jeszcze gorzej Oporem przeciw świętej woli Bożej. _(Wychodzą: Kapulet, pani Kapulet, Parys i O. Laurenty)._ *Pierwszy muzykant.* Trzeba nam podobno schować dudy w miech i wynieść się za drzwi. *Marta.* Tak, tak, schowajcie swoje instrumenty, Poczciwi ludzie, niema tu co robić. *Druugi muzykant.* Może-ć się jeszcze co znajdzie. _(Wchodzi Piotr)._ *Piotr.* Zagrajcie mi na basetli, panowie muzykanci, zagrajcie mi na basetli, jeżeli mi dobrze życzycie. *Pierwszy muzykant.* Dlaczego na basietli? *Piotr.* Bo moja dusza gra teraz na drumli. Zagrajcie mi co smętnie skocznego dla rozweselenia. *Pierwszy muzykant.* Daj nam waść pokój; nie pora teraz do gędźby. *Piotr.* Nie chcecie zatem? *Muzykanci.* Nie. *Piotr.* Czekajcie, zapłacę wam za to. *Pierwszy muzykant.* Czem takiem? *Piotr.* Nie brzęczącą monetą, jak mi Bóg miły! ale bitą monetą: monetą godną rzępołów. *Pierwszy muzykant.* To my się waćpanu równą monetą odpłacimy: monetą godną lokajów. *Piotr.* Wprzód ja wam lokajską klingą zagram po brzuchu. *Drugi muzykant.* Schowaj waćpan swój rożen, a wydobądź lepiej swój dowcip. *Piotr.* Strzeżcie się ostrza mego dowcipu, bo was przeszyje na wylot. Baczność! _(Śpiewa)._ Gdy z piersi płynie jęk, A serce żal rozkrwawia, Muzyki srebrny dźwięk... Dlaczego _srebrny dźwięk?_ Dlaczego _muzyki srebrny dźwięk?_ Cóż waść na to, mości prymusie gajdo? *Pierwszy muzykant.* Jużci dlatego, że srebro ma dźwięk miły. *Piotr.* Brawo! a waść co na to, mości klawicymbale? *Drugi muzykant.* Dlatego, sądzę, że muzykanci grają za srebro. *Piotr.* Brawo także! A waść co o tem sądzisz, mości kaleczy-uchu? *Trzeci muzykant.* Nie wiem doprawdy, co o tem sądzić. *Piotr.* No, to ja ci powiem: _Muzyki srebrny dźwięk_ mówi się dlatego, że takie jak wy niedołęgi rzadko kiedy złota za muzykę dostają. _(Wychodzi, śpiewając)._ Muzyki srebrny dźwięk Natychmiast ulgę sprawia. *Pierwszy muzykant.* Cóż to za bezczelny łotr z tego hultaja? *Drugi muzykant.* Pal go kaci! Zejdźmy tam na dół wmieszać się między orszak żałobny i czekać, rychło co spadnie z półmiska. _(Wychodzą)._ AKT PIĄTY. SCENA I. Mantua. Ulica. _Wchodzi Romeo)._ *Romeo.* Jeżeli można ufać sennym wróżbom, Wkrótce mię czeka jakaś wieść radosna. Król mego łona oddycha swobodnie, I duch mój przez dzień cały niezwyczajnie Lekkim nad ziemię wznosi się polotem. Śniłem, że moja ukochana przyszła I że znalazła mię nieżywym (dziwny Sen, co pozwala myśleć umarłemu!), Lecz ona swymi pocałowaniami Tyle tchu wlała w martwe moje usta, Żem nagle odżył i został cesarzem. Ach, jakże słodką jest miłość naprawdę, Kiedy jej mara taką rozkosz sprawia! _(Wchodzi Baltazar)._ Wieści z Werony!--Cóż tam, Baltazarze? Czy mi przynosisz list od Laurentego? Co robi Julia? Czy zdrów jest mój ojciec? Jak się ma Julia? Po raz drugi pytam, Bo nie ma złego, jeśli jej jest dobrze. *Baltazar.* Wszystko więc dobrze, bo jej już źle nie jest, Ciało jej leży w lochach Kapuletów, A duch jej gości między aniołami. Widziałem, jak ją złożono do sklepień, I wziąłem pocztę, aby o tem panu Donieść czemprędzej. Przebacz pan, że taką Złą wieść przynoszę; wszakże uwiadamiać Pana o wszystkim byłem w obowiązku. *Romeo.* Maż to być prawdą? Zgaśnijcie więc, gwiazdy! Wszak wiesz, gdzie mieszkam? Przynieś mi papieru I atramentu, idź potem na pocztę Zamówić konie. Wyjeżdżam tej nocy. *Baltazar.* Wybacz pan, ale tak go nie zostawię; Wyglądasz blado, ponuro i wzrok twój Coś niedobrego zapowiada. *Romeo.* Cicho Mylisz się; zostaw mię, zrób, com kazał. Czy nie masz listu od księdza? *Baltazar.* Nie, panie. *Romeo.* Mniejsza mi o to. Idź zamówić konie: Wkrótce pospieszę za tobą. _(Wychodzi Baltazar)._ Tak, Julio! Tej jeszcze nocy spocznę przy twym boku; O środek tylko idzie.--O, jak prędko Zły zamiar wnika w myśl zrozpaczonego! Gdzieś niedaleko stąd mieszka aptekarz; Przed paru dniami widziałem go, pomnę, Jak zasępiony, w podartem odzieniu, Przebierał zioła; zapadłe miał oczy, Ciało od wielkiej nędzy jak wiór wyschłe. W nikczemnym jego sklepiku żółw wisiał, Wypchany aligator obok szczątków Dziwnego kształtu ryb; na jego półkach Leżała tu i ówdzie zbieranina Próżnych flasz, słojów, zielonych czerepów, Pęcherzów, stęchłych nasion; resztki sznurków I zapleśniałe kawałki lukrecyi. Na widok tego pomyślałem sobie: Komuby była potrzebna trucizna, Której w Mantui sprzedaż gardłem karzą, Niechajby przyszedł do tego hołysza, On-by dostarczył mu jej. Myśl ta była, Niestety! wróżbą mej potrzeby własnej; Sam w niej dziś jestem i tenże sam człowiek Z potrzeby będzie musiał jej zaradzić. Jeżeli się nie mylę, tu on mieszka; Z powodu święta kram jego zamknięty.-- Hej! aptekarzu! _(Wchodzi aptekarz)._ *Aptekarz.* Któż to woła takim Donośnym głosem? *Romeo.* Zbliż się tu, człowieku. Widzę, że jesteś w niezamożnym stanie; Weź te czterdzieści dukatów, a daj mi Drachmę trucizny takiej, coby mogła Po wszystkich żyłach rozejść się od razu I nienawistne życie odjąć temu, Co jej zażyje; coby tak gwałtownie Wygnała oddech z piersi, jak gwałtownie Lontem dotknięty proch wypędza pocisk Z czeluści działa. *Aptekarz.* Mam ja taki środek; Ale w Mantui prawo śmiercią karze Każdego, co się waży go udzielić. *Romeo.* Tak bardzo jesteś biedny, tak cię srodze Los upośledza i boisz się umrzeć? Głód z twych lic, z oczu patrzy niedostatek; Łatana nędza wisi na twym grzbiecie; Świat ci nie sprzyja, ani prawo świata, Bo świat nie daje-ć prawa być bogatym; Drwij więc z praw, przyjm to i przestań być biednym. *Aptekarz.* Ubóstwo, a nie chęć skłania mnie uledz. *Romeo.* Ubóstwo twoje też, nie chęć opłacam. *Aptekarz.* Weź pan to, rozczyń w jakimkolwiek płynie I płyn ten wypij, a choćbyś miał siłę Trzydziestu ludzi, wnet wyzioniesz ducha! *Romeo.* Oto masz złoto, tę truciznę zgubną Dla duszy ludzkiej, która więcej zabójstw Na tym obmierzłym świecie dokonywa, Niż owe marne preparata, których Pod karą śmierci sprzedać ci nie wolno. Nie ty mnie, ja ci sprzedałem truciznę. Bądź zdrów: kup strawy i odziej się w mięso.-- Kordyale, nie trucizno, pójdź mi służyć U grobu Julii, bo tam cię mam użyć. _(Rozchodzą się)._ SCENA II. Cela O. Laurentego. _(O. Laurenty sam)._ *Brat Jan* _(za sceną)._ Otwórz, wielebny ojcze franciszkanie. *O. Laurenty.* Toć nie czyj inny glos jak brata Jana. _(Otwiera drzwi)._ Witaj z Mantui! Cóż Romeo? Masz-li Ustną odpowiedz jego, czy na piśmie? _(Wchodzi Brat Jan)._ *Brat Jan.* Kiedy za jednym bosym zakonnikiem Naszej reguły, który miał iść ze mną, I był przy chorym, poszedłem na miasto I jużem znalazł go, miejscy pachołcy, Podejrzewając, żeśmy byli w domu Tkniętym zarazą, opieczętowali Drzwi i nie chcieli nas puścić na zewnątrz. Nie mogłem się więc udać do Mantui. *O. Laurenty.* Któż tedy zaniósł mój list do Romea? *Brat Jan.* Nikt go nie zaniósł--oto jest; nie mogłem Ani go posłać do Mantui, ani Wam go odesłać, tak nas pilnowano. *O. Laurenty.* Nieszczęsny trafie! ten list był tak ważny! Niedoręczenie go może fatalne Skutki sprowadzić. Biegnij, bracie Janie; Postarajno się gdzie o drąg żelazny I tu go przynieś. *Brat Jan.* Natychmiast przyniosę. _(Wychodzi)._ *O. Laurenty.* Muszę czemprędzej spieszyć do grobowca. W ciągu trzech godzin Julia się przebudzi. Gniewać się na mnie będzie, żem Romea Nie uwiadomił o tem, co się stało; Ale napiszę do niego raz jeszcze I tu ją skryję do jego przybycia. Biedny ty prochu: w grobie już za życia! _(Wychodzi)._ SCENA III. Cmentarz; na nim grobowiec rodziny Kapuletów. _(Wchodzi Parys z Paziem, niosącym kwiaty i pochodnię)._ *Parys.* Daj mi pochodnię, chłopcze, i idź z Bogiem. Lub zgaś ją, nie chcę, żeby mię widziano. Idź się położyć owdzie pod cisami I ucho przyłóż do ziemi, a skoro Usłyszysz czyje kroki na cmentarzu, Którego ryty grunt łatwo je zdradzi, Wtedy zagwizdnij na znak, że ktoś idzie. Daj mi te kwiaty. Idź, zrób, jakem kazał. *Paź.* Strasznie mi będzie pozostać samemu Wpośród cmentarza; jednakże spróbuję. */ _(Oddala się)._ *Parys.* Drogi mój kwiecie, kwieciem posypuję Twe oblubieńcze łoże; drogi grobie, Który w obrębie swoim przechowujesz Najdoskonalszy wzór utworu Boga! Urocza Julio, towarzyszko niebian! Przyjm tę ostatnią ofiarę ode mnie, Com cię za życia wielbił i po śmierci Czcią niewygasła święcę twój grobowiec. _(Paź gwiżdże)._ Chłopiec mój daje hasło; ktoś się zbliża. Czyjaż to stopa śmie nocą tu zmierzać I ten żałobny mój przerywać obrzęd? Z pochodnią nawet! Odstąpmy na chwilę. _(Oddala się)._ _(Wchodzi Romeo i Baltazar z pochodnią, oskardem, i t. p.)._ *Romeo.* Podaj mi oskard i drąg. Weź to pismo; Oddasz je memu ojcu jak najraniej. Daj no pochodnię. Co bądź tu usłyszysz, Albo zobaczysz, pamiętaj, jeżeli Miłe ci życie, pozostać z daleka I nie przerywać biegu mej czynności. W to łoże śmierci wejść chcę częścią po to, Aby zobaczyć tę, co w niem spoczywa, Lecz głównie po to, aby zdjąć z jej palca Szacowny pierścień, który mi do czegoś Ważnego nieodbicie jest potrzebny. 85 Idź więc, zastosuj się do moich życzeń. Gdybyś zaś płochą zdjęty ciekawością Wrócił podglądać dalsze moje kroki, Na Boga, wszystkie kości-bym ci roztrząsł I posiał niemi ten niesyty cmentarz. Umysł mój dziko jest usposobiony, Niepowstrzymaniej i nieubłaganiej, Niż głodny tygrys lub wzburzone morze. *Baltazar.* Odejdę, panie, i będę-ć posłuszny. *Romeo.* Okażesz mi tem przyjaźń. Weź ten worek, Poczciwy chłopcze, bądź zdrów i szczęśliwy. *Baltazar.* Bądź co bądź, stanę tu gdzie na uboczu, Bo mu zły jakiś zamiar patrzy z oczu. _(Oddala się)._ *Romeo.* Czarna pieczaro, o! ty wnętrze śmierci, Tuczne najdroższym na tej ziemi szczątkiem, Otwórz mi swoją zardzewiałą paszczę, A ja ci nową żertwę rzucę za to. _(Odbija drzwi grobowca)._ *Parys.* To ten wygnany, zuchwały Monteki, Co zamordował Tybalta, po którym Żal, jak mniemają, sprowadził śmierć Julii; I on tu przyszedł knuć jeszcze zamachy Przeciw umarłym; muszę go przytrzymać. _(Postępuje naprzód)._ Spuść świętokradzką dłoń, niecny Monteki! Możeż się zemsta aż za grób rozciągać? Skazany zbrodniu, aresztuję ciebie; Bądź mi posłuszny i pójdź; musisz umrzeć. *Romeo.* Muszę zaprawdę, i po tom tu przyszedł. Młodzieńcze, nie drażń człowieka w rozpaczy; Zostaw mię, odejdź; pomyśl o tych zmarłych I zadrżyj. Błagam cię na wszystkie względy, Nie wal nowego grzechu na mą głowę, Przyprowadzając mię do pasyi; odejdź! Na Boga, życzę ci lepiej, niż sobie; Bom ja tu przyszedł przeciw sobie zbrojny. O! odejdź, odejdź! żyj i powiedz potem: »Z łaski szaleńca cieszę się żywotem.« *Parys.* Za nic mam wszelkie twoje przełożenia I aresztuję cię jako złoczyńcę. *Romeo.* Wyzywasz moją wściekłość, broń się zatem. _(Walczą)._ *Paź.* O nieba! biją się, biegnę po wartę. _(Wychodzi)._ *Parys* _(padając)._ Zabity jestem. O, jeśli masz litość, Otwórz grobowiec i złóż mię przy Julii. _(Umiera)._ *Romeo.* Stanie-ć się zadość. Lecz któż to jest taki? To hrabia Parys, Merkucia plemiennik! Cóż to mi w drodze prawił mój służący? Lecz wtedy moja nieprzytomna dusza Uwagi na to nie zwróciła; Parys, Mówił, podobno miał zaślubić Julię. Czy on to mówił? czy mi się to śniło? Czyli też jestem w obłąkaniu myśląc, Że jego wzmianka o Julii tak brzmiała? Daj mi uścisnąć twą dłoń, o, ty w jedną Księgę niedoli ze mną zapisany! Złożę twe zwłoki w tryumfalnym grobie. W grobie?--nie, młoda ofiaro, nie w grobie, W latarni raczej, bo tu Julia leży; A blask jej wdzięków zmienia to sklepienie W przybytek światła. Spoczywaj w pokoju, Trupie, rękami trupa pogrzebiony! _(Składa ciało Parysa w grobowcu)._ Mówią, że nieraz ludzie bliscy śmierci Miewali chwile wesołe; ich stróże Zwą to ostatnim przedśmiertnym wybłyskiem; Coś podobnego i u mnież się zdarza?-- Julio! kochanko moja! moja żono! Śmierć, co wyssała miód twojego tchnienia, Wdzięków twych zatrzeć nie zdołała jeszcze. Nie jesteś jeszcze zwyciężoną: karmin, Ten sztandar wdzięków, nie przestał powiewać Na twoich licach i bladej swej flagi Zniszczenie na nich jeszcze nie zatknęło. Tybalcie, tyż to śpisz pod tym całunem? Mogęż czem lepszem zadość ci uczynić, Jak, że tą ręką, co zabiła ciebie, Przetnę dni tego, co był twoim wrogiem? Przebacz mi, przebacz, Tybalcie! Ach, Julio! Jakżeś ty jeszcze piękna! Mamże myśleć, Że bezcielesna nawet śmierć ulega Wpływom miłości? że chudy ten potwór W ciemnicy tej cię trzyma jak kochankę? Bojąc się tego, zostanę przy tobie, I nigdy, nigdy już nie wyjdę z tego Pałacu nocy; tu, tu mieszkać będę Pośród twojego orszaku--robactwa. Tu sobie stałą założę siedzibę, Gdy z tego ciała znużonego światem Otrząsnę jarzmo gwiazd zawistnych. Oczy, Spojrzyjcie po raz ostatni! ramiona, Po raz ostatni zegnijcie się w uścisk! A wy, podwoje tchu, zapieczętujcie Pocałowaniem akt sojuszu z śmiercią, Na wieczne czasy mający się zawrzeć! Pójdź, ty niesmaczny, cierpki przewodniku! Blady sterniku, pójdź rzucić o skały Falami życia skołataną łódkę! Do ciebie, Julio! _(Pije)._ Walny aptekarzu! Płyn twój skutkuje. Całując--umieram. _(Umiera)._ _(Wchodzi O. Laurenty z przeciwnej strony cmentarza, z latarnią, drągiem żelaznym i rydlem)._ *O. Laurenty.* Święty Franciszku, wspieraj mię! Jak często O takiej porze stare moje stopy O głazy grobów potrącały! Kto tu? Któż to tak późno obcuje z zmarłymi? *Baltazar.* Przyjaciel, który was dobrze zna, ojcze. *O. Laurenty.* Bóg z tobą! Powiedz mi, mój przyjacielu, Co znaczy owa pochodnia świecąca Chyba robakom i bezocznym czaszkom? Nie tlejeż ona w grobach Kapuletów? *Baltazar.* Tam właśnie; jest tam i mój pan, któremu Sprzyjacie, ojcze. *O. Laurenty.* Kto taki? *Baltazar.* Romeo. *O. Laurenty.* Jak dawno on tam jest? *Baltazar.* Od półgodziny. *O. Laurenty.* Pójdź ze mną, bracie, do tych sklepień. *Baltazar.* Nie śmiem; Bo mi pan kazał odejść i straszliwie Zagroził śmiercią, jeśli tu zostanę I kroki jego ważę się podglądać. *O. Laurenty.* Zostań więc, ja sam pójdę. Drżę z obawy, Czy się nie stało co nieszczęśliwego. *Baltazar.* Gdym drzymał, leżąc owdzie pod cisami, Marzyło mi się, ze mój pan z kimś walczył I że pokonał tamtego. *O. Laurenty.* _(postępując naprzód)._ Romeo! Na miłość boską, czyjaż to krew broczy Kamienne wnijście do tego grobowca? Czyjeż to miecze samopas rzucone Leżą u tego siedliska pokoju? _(wchodzi do grobowca)._ Romeo! blady!--Parys! i on także! I krwią zalany? Ach! cóż za fatalność Tak opłakany zrządziła wypadek!-- Julia się budzi. *Julia* _(budząc się i podnosząc)._ O, pocieszycielu! Gdzie mój kochanek? Wiem, gdzie być powinnam, I tam też jestem; lecz gdzie mój Romeo? _(Hałas za sceną)._ *O. Laurenty.* Cóż to za hałas? Julio, wyjdźmy z tego Mieszkania śmierci, zgrozy i zniszczenia. Potęga, której nikt z nas się nie oprze, W niwecz zamiary nasze obróciła. Pójdź: twój mąż leży martwy obok ciebie. I Parys także. Pójdź; pójdź, zaprowadzęć Do monasteru świętych sióstr zakonnych. Nie zwłócz, nie pytaj, bo warta nadchodzi. Pójdź, biedna Julio! _(Znowu hałas)._ Nie mogę już czekać. _(Wychodzi)._ *Julia.* Idź z Bogiem, starcze; idź, ja tu zostanę. Cóż to jest? Czara w zaciśniętej dłoni Mego kochanka? Truciznę więc zażył! O, skąpiec! Wypił wszystko; ani kropli Nie pozostawił dla mnie! Przytknę usta Do twych kochanych ust, może tam jeszcze Znajdzie się jaka odrobina jadu, Co mię zabije w upojeniu błogim. _(Całuje go)._ Twe usta ciepłe. *Dowódcz warty* _(za sceną)._ Gdzie to? pokaż, chłopcze. *Julia.* Idą; czas kończyć. _(Chwytając sztylet Romea)._ Zbawczy puginale! Tu twoja pochwa. _(Przebija się)._ Tkwij w tym futerale. _(Pada na ciało Romea i umiera)._ _(Wchodzi warta z paziem Parysa)._ *Paź.* Tu, tu, w tem miejscu, gdzie płonie pochodnia. *Dowódca.* Ziemia zbroczona: obejdźcie w krąg cmentarz I przytrzymajcie, kogo napotkacie. _(Wychodzi kilku ludzi z warty)._ Smutny widoku! tu hrabia zabity, Tu Julia we krwi pływa, jeszcze ciepła, Tylko co zmarła: ona, co przed dwoma Dniami w tym grobie była pochowana. Idźcie powiedzieć o tem księciu; śpieszcie, Wy do Montekich, wy do Kapuletów, A wy odbądźcie przegląd w innej stronie. _(Wychodzi kilku innych wartowników)._ Widzimy miejsce, gdzie zaszła tu zgroza, Lecz w jaki ona sposób miała miejsce, Tego nie możem pojąć bez objaśnień. _(Wchodzi kilku innych wartowników z Baltazarem)._ *Pierwszy wartownik.* Oto Romea sługa, znaleźliśmy Go na cmentarzu. *Dowódca.* Niech będzie pod strażą, Dopóki książę nie nadejdzie. _(Wchodzi kilku innych wartowników, prowadząc O. Laurentego)._ *Drugi wartownik.* Oto mnich jakiś drżący i płaczący; Odebraliśmy mu ten drąg i rydel, Kiedy się bokiem cmentarza wykradał. *Dowódca.* To jakiś ptaszek; trzymajcie go także. _(Wchodzi książę ze swym orszakiem)._ *Książę.* Co za nieszczęście o tak rannej porze Sen nasz przerwało i aż tu nas wzywa? _(Wchodzi Kapulet, pani Kapulet i inne osoby)._ *Kapulet.* Jakiż być może powód tego zgiełku? *Pani Kapulet.* Lud po ulicach wykrzykuje: Julia! Parys! Romeo!, i jedni przez drugich Tłumnie tu dążą do naszego grobu. *Książę.* Cóż to za postrach rozruch ten sprowadza! Odpowiadajcie! *Dowódca.* Miłościwy panie! Oto zabity leży hrabia Parys! Romeo martwy i Julia wprzód zmarła, A teraz ciepła, z puginałem w piersi. *Książę.* Szukajcie, śledźcie sprawców tego mordu. *Dowódca.* Oto mnich jakiś i Romea sługa, Których tu moi ludzie przytrzymali, I którzy mieli przy sobie narzędzia Do odbijania grobów. *Kapulet.* O, nieba! żono, patrz, jak ją krew broczy! Puginał zbłądził z drogi;--oto bowiem Pochwa od niego wisi przy Montekim; Zamiast w nią trafić, trafił w pierś mej córki. *Pani Kapulet.* Niestety! widok ten, jak odgłos dzwonu, Ostrzega starość mą o chwili zgonu. _(Wchodzi Monteki i inne osoby)._ *Książę.* Monteki, wcześnie wstałeś, aby ujrzeć Nadziei swoich wcześniejszy upadek! *Monteki.* Ach! miłościwy książę, żona moja Zmarła tej nocy z tęsknoty za synem; Jakiż cios jeszcze niebo mi przeznaczać? *Książę.* Patrz, a zobaczysz! *Monteki.* O, niedobry synu! Jak się ważyłeś w grób uprzedzić ojca? *Książę.* Zamknijcie usta żalowi na chwilę, Póki zagadki tej nie rozwiążemy I nie zbadamy jej źródła i wątku: Wtedy sam stanę na skarg waszych czele I będę waszej boleści heroldem. Stawcie, na kogo pada podejrzenie. *O. Laurenty.* Ja to, o panie! lubo najmniej zdolny Do popełnienia czegoś podobnego, Jestem, ze względu na okoliczności, Poszlakowany najprawdopodobniej O dzieło tego okropnego mordu; Staję więc jako własny oskarżyciel I jako własny obrońca w tej sprawie, By się potępić i usprawiedliwić. *Książę.* Mów, czegoś świadom. *O. Laurenty.* Zwięźle rzecz opowiem, Bo tchnień mych pasmo krótszem jest zaiste, Niż długa powieść. Romeo, którego Zwłoki tu leżą, był małżonkiem Julii, A Julia była prawą jego żoną; Jam ich zaślubił, a dniem tajemnego Ich połączenia był ów dzień nieszczęsnej Tybalta śmierci, która nowożeńca Wygnała z miasta; i ten to był powód Cierpienia Julii, nie żal po Tybalcie. _(Do Kapuletów)._ Wy, chcąc oddalić od niej chmury smutku, Zaręczyliście ją i do małżeństwa Z hrabią Parysem chcieliście ją zmusić. W tej alternacie przyszła ona do mnie I nalegała usilnemi prośby O doradzenie jej jakiego środka, Coby od tego powtórnego związku Mógł ją uwolnić; w przeciwnym zaś razie Chciała w mej celi życie sobie odjąć. Dałem jej tedy, ufny w mojej sztukę, Usypiające krople, których skutek Bynajmniej mię nie zawiódł, bo jej nadał Pozór umarłej. Napisałem przytem List do Romea, wzywając go, aby Dzisiejszej nocy, o tę porę, w której Działanie owych kropel miało ustać, Zszedł się tu ze mną, dla wyswobodzenia Tej, co mu dała taki dowód wiary, Z tymczasowego jej grobu. Traf zrządził, Że brat Jan, który z listem był wysłany, Nie mógł się z miasta wydostać i wczoraj List ten mi zwrócił. O godzinie zatem Na jej ocknienie ściśle naznaczonej Sam pospieszyłem wyrwać ją z tych sklepień, Chcąc ją następnie umieścić w mej celi, Póki Romeo nie przybędzie; ale Kiedym tu przyszedł (na niewiele minut Przed jej zbudzeniem), już szlachetny Parys Leżał bez duszy, i Romeo także. Ona się budzi, jam się jął przekładać, By poszła ze mną i to dopuszczenie Nieba przyjęła z korną uległością; Gdy wtem zgiełk nagły spłoszył mię od grobu, A ona, głucha na moje namowy, Rozpaczą zdjęta, pozostała w miejscu, I, jak się zdaje, cios zadała sobie. Oto jest wszystko, co wiem; o małżeństwie Marta zaświadczy. Jeśli to nieszczęście Choć najmniej z mojej nastąpiło winy, Niech mój sędziwy wiek odpowie za to, Na kilka godzin przed bliskim już kresem, Wedle rygoru praw jak najsurowszych. *Książę.* Jako mąż święty zawsześ nam był znany. Gdzie jest Romea sługa? Cóż on powie? *Baltazar.* Zaniosłem panu wieść o śmierci Julii; Wraz on wziął pocztę i z Mantui przybył Prosto w to miejsce, do tego grobowca. Ten list mi kazał rano oddać ojcu; I, w grób wstępując zagroził mi śmiercią, Jeśli nie pójdę precz lub nazad wrócę. *Książę.* Daj mi to pismo, przejrzę je.--A teraz, Gdzie paź hrabiego, co wartę sprowadził? Co twój pan, chłopcze, porabiał w tem miejscu? *Paź.* Przyszedł kwiatami ubrać grób swej przyszłej; Kazał mi stanąć zdala, com też zrobił; Wtem ktoś ze światłem przyszedł grób otwierać, I mój pan dobył szpady przeciw niemu; Co zobaczywszy, pobiegłem po wartę. *Książę.* List ten potwierdza słowa zakonnika, Bieg ich miłości i Romea rozpacz. Biedny młodzieniec pisze oprócz tego, Że sobie kupił gdzieś u aptekarza Trucizny, którą postanowił zażyć W tym tu grobowcu, by umrzeć przy Julii. Rzecz jasna! Gdzie są ci nieprzyjaciele? Patrzcie, Monteki! Kapulecie! jaka Chłosta spotyka wasze nienawiści, Niebo obrało miłość za narzędzie Zabicia pociech waszego żywota; I ja za moje zbytnie pobłażanie Waszym niesnaskom straciłem dwóch krewnych. Wszyscy jesteśmy ukarani. *Kapulet.* Monteki, bracie mój, podaj mi rękę: Niech to oprawą będzie dla mej córki; Więcej nie mogę żądać. *Monteki.* Lecz ja mogę Więcej dać tobie nad to: każę bowiem Posąg jej ulać ze szczerego złota, By się nie znalazł szacowniejszy pomnik Po wszystkie czasy istnienia Werony, Jak ten, pamięci Julii poświęcony. *Kapulet.* Tak i Romeo stanie przy swej żonie; Dzieląc za życia, złączmy ich po zgonie. *Książę.* Ponurą zgodę ranek ten skojarzył; Słońce się z żalu w chmur zasłonę tuli, Smutniejszej bowiem los jeszcze nie zdarzył, Niż ta historia Romea i Julii. _(Wychodzą)._ kategoria:słownikkategoria:literaturakategoria:teatr